Mon Mystérieux Sauveur
by MademoiselleEnjolras
Summary: Jean Valjean saves both Cosette and Éponine that winter night. He raises them on his own. Nine years later, after the failed June Rebellion, Enjolras is saved from the barricades by a stranger. AU Eventual É/E and some M/C. (Also published under books.) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I know, I know, starting a new story amidst have four others in-progress is not smart BUT, I couldn't get this out of my head. This one is an Éponine/Enjolras. I also don't think I've ever mentioned it, but my Cosette is Katie Hall. She is flawless. The full summary is below. Based on the musical with some aspects of the book. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Jean Valjean saves both Cosette and Éponine that winter night. He raises them on his own. Nine years later, after the failed June Rebellion, Enjolras is saved from the barricades by a stranger. É/E & M/C**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, poo.**

* * *

_June 6__th__, 1832; Present Time_

Jean Valjean had failed himself, had failed his Cosette. It all had happened so quickly and the older gentleman did not react fast enough. Valjean had come to the barricades for one purpose and one alone: make sure Marius Pontmercy makes it out alive for the sake of his daughter, Cosette.

Monsieur Pontmercy had been climbing the barricade in an act of foolish bravery and was shot down by one of the National Guard. His blue eyes now stared up at the sky, glassy and dead. "Marius! Marius!" a grief-stricken yell pierced the sounds of men grunting, cries of pain, gunshots.

A man dressed in a sweat and blood-drenched red coat with a red revolutionary flag pinned to his belt turned from the man he was struggling against. He turned to run towards Marius when he too was shot, but the bullet instead piercing his leg. With a cry of pain he landed a few ways from Marius' body.

The man he was fighting with smirked victoriously and just as he lifted his rifle to shoot the man down once more and end his life for good, Valjean had composed himself and lifted his rifle, shooting the man down.

Valjean quickly made his way towards the fallen men, dodging men and bullets. The man in red was very much still alive, but unconscious. His breathing was shallow and his blonde curls were matted to his forehead.

Then Valjean knew what he had to do; he had to save this man. He could not leave this man here injured and on the brink of death. Valjean had already let a life slip past him and he would be damned if he would let another slip past him again.

Before lifting the injured gentleman, Valjean turned to Marius and gently closed his unseeing blue eyes. "Sleep well, Monsieur. _Vous êtes maintenant avec Dieu_." Throwing the profusely bleeding man over his shoulder, Valjean managed to escape from the barricades and as he made his way into the sewers, the sounds of death and suffering became muffled.

* * *

**(A/N: This next scene takes place during the scene in the musical where Cosette and Marius first glance at each other. The scene I'm writing is based on the 2012 movie scene.) **

_7 Months Previously; November 1831_

Cosette Fauchelevent, her adopted sister Éponine, and their papa were walking about the Place du Pont-Saint-Michel, occasionally stopping by to talk to some of the poor and spare a few francs.

This was a particular favorite thing for both Cosette and Éponine to engage in; they were both once poor and knew the suffering they had to go through. They were both quite lucky to escape and now they did what they could for those that were not so fortunate.

"Please monsieur, come this way," begged a suspiciously familiar and scruffy man, taking hold of Valjean's coat and tugging him near a shack. Before following him, Valjean turned to his daughters. "Stay here, _filles_. Don't move."

Éponine let out an aggravated sigh. "That papa—he's always worrying. We're almost eighteen and I can very well take care of myself—I can take on any man." Cosette let out a peal of laughter and turned to her much shorter sister. "'Ponine you're barely five feet and you say you can take on a grown man. _Si bête, ma sœur_. "

Éponine playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister and continued to engage in conversation. Unbeknownst to the chattering girl, Cosette was no longer paying her any attention for something else had captured it.

Blue clashed with blue; Cosette was mesmerized. Across from her stood a tall and handsome gentleman with dark wavy hair and the bluest eyes Cosette had ever seen and he was smiling at her. Without control, her own pink lips pulled into a mesmerized smile and her cheeks turned even rosier.

"—Cosette? Are you even listening to me?" Éponine called to her sister. Suddenly the brunette could see why her sister was not paying attention. She was too busy making lovey eyes at a handsome monsieur little ways across from them. An amused smile tugged at her lips and her own brown eyes ventured to the handsome man who had captured her sister's attention.

Next to the handsome young man that had captured Cosette's attention stood another who seemed to continue conversing, unaware that his friend was distracted by the blonde beauty that was Cosette. He was even taller than his dark haired companion, curly blonde hair, and a chiseled face. The man was sculpted so perfectly he resembled a Greek Adonis.

Éponine's breath hitched in her throat when the blonde stranger lifted his head and his stormy, icy blue eyes connected with her warm brown ones. Éponine smiled shyly at the man and almost as quickly as the smile came it was wiped off. The man had briskly, almost rudely, turned away from Éponine and grasped the dazed gentleman's arm, pulling him along.

Not long after there was complete commotion on the street; their papa had practically run out of the shack and his huge frame covered Éponine and Cosette from the chaos. "Come now, quickly." His face was one of panic and urgency. The two girls allowed themselves to be pulled away by their fathers, following him at a quick pace to their awaiting carriage.

* * *

"He was so handsome. Oh, Éponine!" Cosette giggled for the umpteenth time since arriving back at their comfortable cottage on Rue Plumet. From her bed, Éponine smiled amusedly at her sister and shook her head, turning another page of _Orgueil Et Prejuges_ by an English female novelist, Jane Austen.

Suddenly the bright smile on the young blonde's face dimmed. "I wish I could see him once more. But it's quite unlikely." The rest of her sentence was unfinished but one the sisters silently finished for they would not dare to speak ill of their papa. _What with us being slaves in our own home. _

As Éponine was about to reply to her now sullen sister, there was a loud and quick rap on the door. "Cosette? 'Ponine? May I enter?" Valjean called through the door.

"Yes, papa!" The girls chimed simultaneously. Éponine sat up on her bed and set aside her book as their papa entered the room. Because of his tall and hulking frame, Valjean had to duck in order to enter the sisters' shared bedroom.

"I've come to bid you _bonne nuit_, early. I shan't be joining you for supper this evening. I have business to attend to and will be back by morrow morn." He bent down and gave each of them a chaste kiss on their foreheads. "Toussaint will be present and will tend to your needs. Please behave." He directed the last part to Éponine who smiled cheekily at her papa.

The older man laughed and walked out of the room leaving the two sisters to their own devices. Silence once more filled the room. Éponine had picked up her abandoned book and Cosette returned to her knitting.

Not five minutes late Cosette was startled by a loud gasp from her sister. Éponine was sitting up once more, her face full of excitement. "Dearest Cosette," she began excitedly. Warily, Cosette put her knitting down. "Yes, 'Ponine?"

"What say you to a night out in Paris?" she asked with false coyness, looking at her sister through her lashes. Cosette though looked aghast. "Are insane, 'Ponine? Papa would kill us and not to mention the fact that we'd never slip past Toussaint."

Éponine scoffed. "Papa will be out all night and Toussaint is quite easily to slip past, you'll see. After supper she's fall right asleep in the parlor." Cosette though looked unconvinced and shook her head furiously.

"Oh come on, 'Sette! Live a little, darling sister," Éponine begged. "And if we do go out—perhaps we'll run into the handsome monsieur that caught your eye this afternoon." At that Cosette's resolve seemed to falter a bit. "Well—maybe it won't be so bad to go out. But if we get into a tussle, 'Ponine, I'm putting you to blame."

Excitedly the brunette launched herself at her sister. "I promise you, 'Sette, we won't get caught and we'll have a great time."

"I hope you're right, 'Ponine." Cosette laughed hugging her sister back. "Maybe we'll find a handsome monsieur for you too." She teased. Cosette quickly ducked giggling, dodging Éponine's copy of _Orgueil Et Prejuges_.

* * *

Enjolras was finding it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on his revision of the speech he would deliver later that night, what with Marius' constant squabbling about "his beautiful, blonde _ange_".

Earlier this afternoon, on their way to the Café Musain upon the dismissal of classes at the Sorbonne, Marius' eye had caught a tall, blonde, bourgeois girl. Enjolras himself had to admit, the girl was striking but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Upon recalling the events of the afternoon, he also remembered the petite brunette that had been beside the blonde young woman. Her eyes were warm and welcoming and she was most likely just like every other bourgeoisie girl he had encountered.

Beautiful, everything every well brought up young lady should be, and of course, empty headed. Not to mention she was most likely ready to throw herself at him. If her smile towards him wasn't enough indication of that, he didn't know.

"She has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun!" Marius exclaimed, his blue eyes dreamy. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre all laughed loudly at Marius' love struck proclamations.

"_Mes amis_, we've lost him." Courfeyrac laughed. Combeferre nodded. "It's seems he's become quite the poet—Jehan, you've seemed to have rubbed off on Marius." The men all laughed boisterously once more. Enjolras sighed in annoyance and closed his journal. With this ruckus, he would never get anything done.

He stood and walked outside the café to gather his thoughts before the meeting started at nine that evening.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight._ The church bells of Notre Dame clanged. One hour until the meeting would gather.

* * *

**Ta-da! Next chapter, Cosette and Éponine's night out. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Translations: **

**Vous êtes maintenant avec Dieu – You are now with God**

**filles – girls**

**Si bête, ma sœur – So silly, my sister.**

**Bonne nuit- good night**

**Orgueil Et Prejuges – Pride and Prejudice**

**Ange- angel**

**Mes amis- my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone's day is well. A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite-d the story. Down below are the answers to some reviews! I almost never do (I get lazy), and I don't always plan to do this so if you every have any important questions regarding the story or don't understand something you're always welcome to PM me.**

**nila lupin: **_**I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And by your question, I assume you mean as a flashback? Perhaps, I'm not quite sure about that one but I do plan on including some flashbacks to help provide background knowledge of both Cosette and Éponine before Valjean saved them and during the time they were in his care.**_

**Melanie, barfanichita, preciousat, book lover, and Melissa: **_**Thank you so much! I sure plan on continuing! (:**_

**Maiqu: **_**I know, I feel for both of them, but it had to be done! Don't worry though; Cosette just may get a happy ending. And yes, ma'am, Monsieur Enjolras is in for quite the rude awakening, haha!**_

**IheartPRSamuriJayden: **_**Aww, thank you so so much! I really hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses! **_

**ConcreateAngelRoxHerHalo: **_**I'm glad you think it's lovely! I think you misunderstood while reading the story—Éponine is in **_**no**_** way empty-headed, neither is Cosette. When Enjolras mentions that Éponine is probably empty-headed, it was an assumption he made based on all the other bourgeoisie girls he had met prior. **_

_**** 3-08-12 UPDATE: A quick thank you to Sandra, AwesomeReaderandWriter 357, and Anna Taure for letting me know that a previous translation was incorrect. I'm not French so I rely heavily on Google Translate- thats where I get all of my translations. Once more, thank you for pointing out my error! I appreciate it.**_

* * *

It was a chilly night, and Éponine and Cosette were linking arms, the shorter brunette huddling closer to her taller sister. The two had found that Paris at night was not all that exciting but refusing to just turn back around home, Éponine had suggested they go to the Café Musain which was a couple of ways from where they were standing.

It was about a quarter to ten when they entered the Café. A meeting seemed to be taking place and the girls—as quiet as can be-sat at the only empty table, thankfully the closest to the door. Their entrance seemed to go unnoticed and all of the young men present were completely entranced by the charismatic leader at the front of the room.

"—the people must rise! It is our duty as Citizens, to create a better France, a new tomorrow, and give opportunity to the oppressed." Éponine let out a small gasp as she recognized the tall man speaking. It was the rude gentleman from earlier. After a while, she began to really listen to his speech and she was mesmerized.

He spoke reverently, with such passion—it was hard not to feel his words. Despite this and his undeniably honorable intentions, the man and his followers were delusional. From what she remembers of being poverty stricken and of her parents—from what she observes when out in the streets, the people would not rise. They were afraid and it was in their nature to do what they had to do to survive. Building a barricade and standing up against the government was not necessarily something they would do to help them survive, in fact, it would surely get them killed.

The people would not rise listening to some rich, well-dressed bourgeois man spitting out pretty, sugar-coated phrases and words that promised liberty and equality—no they were just empty promises. The people responded to action for they spoke louder than words.

Éponine was startled out of her thoughts when there were sudden loud shouts and tables banging. "Vive la France! Vive la France!" The brunette felt Cosette jump next to her, also startled. The café was now in full swing, the young gentlemen dispersing and clustering around the room in groups talking.

"'Ponine, I think best we depart now. It's getting late and Toussaint will most likely wake up to check on us…"she trailed off as her blue eyes caught sight of the familiar gentleman from the afternoon.

The dark-haired stranger was sharing a laugh at a table with the gentleman that had led the speech, a freckly strawberry blonde gentleman, and a dark haired bespectacled man. Without warning, a tall man plopped himself in the seat across from Éponine and Cosette. He had a mop of dark curls and it was quite apparent he was inebriated.

"Beautiful Mademoiselles! 'Tis a pleasant surprise. And here I thought I would have to endure another boring night of Enjolras' droning speeches and lectures." He smiled flirtatiously as he took a large gulp of wine from an amber bottle.

Cosette blushed prettily and Éponine raised an eyebrow at him. "Good evening, monsieur. As pleasant as this," Éponine paused for a second. "Conversation… has been my sister and I were just leaving. We bid you _bonne nuit_."

The man was not having it. "Oh, nonsense! You will sit and enjoy the evening if not for a little. I am Grantaire." The man smiled happily. Cosette wrinkled her nose delicately at the strong smell of liquor coming from him. "And I am Cosette, monsieur. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Éponine." Éponine introduced herself simply. She was still a bit cautious around the drunk—from experience she knew a drunken man was never any good. "Let me introduce you to some of my friends! Marius, Enjolras, Combeferre, Joly!" he called. Cosette's eyes widened when she realized Grantaire was calling over the table that included her infatuation. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Éponine stiffen.

The group of men walked over, surprise written all over their faces. The man Cosette had noticed this afternoon was turning a red color but his visage was that of happiness. "Look at this lovely surprise!" Grantaire exclaimed, stumbling as he stood. "Gentlemen, I introduce you to the beautiful Cosette," He pointed to the blushing blonde. "And _la belle petite dame_, Éponine!" Éponine smiled amiably at the gentlemen, purposely avoiding the scrutinizing blue eyes of the revolutionary leader.

The bespectacled man stepped forward and bowed politely at the ladies. "I am Combeferre, Mademoiselles. It is quite a pleasure." Next came the freckly man who introduced himself as Joly. The blushing, handsome, dark haired man introduced himself as Marius Pontmercy—and his blue eyes never left Cosette's as he lent forward to kiss her hand.

Éponine bit her lip to keep from giggling at the two. She had had quite a hunch that Cosette and that young gentleman would run into each other once more. When the man with the blonde curls and a passion so fierce stepped forward to introduce himself, his eyes never left Éponine's. The brunette almost had a feeling he was challenging her.

Well, she would not back down. "I am Enjolras." And then he stooped to kiss Éponine's hand. Blue clashed with brown—they did not look away. In fact, Éponine was almost sure she was glaring. "Pleasure, monsieur."

The rest of their company seemed to be off in their own world and the interaction between Éponine and Enjolras seemed to go unnoticed. Cosette and Marius were speaking shyly to each other in hushed tones, Grantaire seemed to have fallen asleep hugging the amber bottle of wine, and Combeferre and Joly had walked off to join another table of boisterous gentlemen.

Enjolras cleared his throat and turned to the petite brunette that was shifting in her seat. "I'm assuming you were here for most of the meeting and heard a good portion of my speech. May I, mademoiselle, ask for your opinion?" Éponine looked up in surprise. His blue eyes were inquisitively looking at her and frankly it unnerved her. She did not like it.

"I must say monsieur, you are a talented orator," she began coolly. "And your cause is quite noble but with all due respect, I believe your efforts towards this cause are going to waste." She finished carefully. His blue eyes flashed angrily and he bristled.

He seemed to be choosing his next worlds quite carefully but anger seemed to win. "With all due respect," he mocked her same words, "—mademoiselle, but what exactly would make you so knowledgeable? You seem to be nothing but a spoiled, sheltered bourgeois_ fille_— what would you understand of the suffering these people go through every day? Of revolution?" he hissed.

Éponine's mouth turned into an angry scowl. "You'd be surprised monsieur, just how much I know. If I am not being too forward by saying this, I must implore that you look past appearances. I may look like any other bourgeois girl but I have a past—one that would most likely give you nightmares and make your blood curdle." With her back stiff and cheeks red with rage, she stood. "Cosette, I apologize for interrupting but it really is getting quite late and we must return home now."

Cosette nodded to her sister and turned back to Marius, whispering something to him. She then too stood and joined her sister. "_Bonne nuit_, Monsieurs." Cosette curtseyed. Éponine did not even spare a glance at Enjolras, whose jaw was clenched but his once furious visage had visibly softened.

Marius, though, stood after a moment. "It is late, mademoiselles. I must insist I walk you two back to your place of residence for I would not be able to rest tonight knowing I let two young ladies walk back home alone this late at night in Paris." Cosette and Éponine agreed, both thanking him profusely.

Enjolras stood as well. "I will join you as well. From there we can head back to the flat." He said to Marius who nodded. The men and ladies said quick goodbyes to some of the men they had passed and made their way out into the bitter November night.

* * *

Marius had offered Cosette his arm and she took it readily. The duo walked a bit ahead with Éponine and Enjolras a little ways behind them, both of them refusing eye contact.

"Monsieur Pontmercy," Éponine started attempting to end some of the silence that had befallen the quartet. "I once again must thank you for insisting to walk us to our residence, although, I must say I could have definitely handled anyone who tried to hassle us."

Marius turned to look at Éponine, his blue eyes laughing. "You? But you're such a dainty, little, petite thing! I'm quite sure!" he teased. Cosette giggled highly. "That's what I always tell her!" Éponine scoffed at them. "Height has nothing to do with strength." She stuck her chin up in the air but smiled at their laughter.

Enjolras observed the three talking quietly. He had certainly misjudged Éponine—and Cosette for that matter. He did not know how to apologize and his pride certainly wouldn't allow it. Not to mention the curiosity that bubbled inside of him.

Éponine had mentioned having a past and Enjolras would not deny to himself that he was exceedingly curious. As to not make it obvious that he was looking at her, Enjolras turned his head slightly and his blue eyes narrowed downward to look at Éponine.

She stood at about five foot, one inches, had long, brown hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon. She had a small smattering of freckles on her nose and chocolate brown eyes. She might not have been the stunning beauty her sister was, but she was definitely beautiful in her own way. Éponine seemed to give the word a new meaning and make it her own. Despite being dressed warmly, the cold seemed to be getting to her and she shivered.

About half an hour late, the group stood in front of an iron gate and behind that gate was a cute little cottage. The view of the cottage was slightly obscured by tall trees and thick bushes. They had finally arrived at 55 Rue Plumet.

"This is it, gentlemen." Éponine smiled at Marius. "Thank you once more. Bonne nuit." Her brown eyes locked on Enjolras and she stiffly curtseyed at him. "Cosette, I'll let you say your goodbyes to Monsieur Pontmercy." She said amusedly at her now blushing sister.

The little brunette then turned to the gates and slipped inside quite easily with little noise. Enjolras watched as she mingled into the shadows, her dress swishing as she walked deeper into the dark abyss and closer to her home—all while ignoring Marius and Cosette's hushed conversation.

Yes—Enjolras had most definitely misjudged Éponine. He shook his head dazed—non, non he would not get distracted. His sole focus was Patria and the upcoming revolution. That was his calling, that was his heart—his purpose in life and Enjolras would be damned if he would let this little brunette distract him from it. No matter how beautiful she was.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bonne nuit- "good night"**

**Fille- "girl"**

**la belle petite dame – "the beautiful, little lady"**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, my friends! Please read and review! I love the feedback and to hear what you all think! I also apologize for any errors! I sometimes miss things when I revise.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A really quick thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite-d. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy and also an advanced apology for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Poo.**

* * *

_Eight year old Éponine Thénardier had just put her four year old brother Gavroche to bed. Her seven year old sister Azelma was sick and Éponine had tucked her in to the dirty cot they shared as well. As she closed the door to the cramped bedroom she, her siblings, and Cosette slept in she heard a loud crash downstairs and her papa's drunken cursing._

"_ÉPONINE! GET DOWN HERE, GIRL!" Monsieur Thénardier shouted. Visibly shaking, the small girl ran down the stairs and into the room where her papa stood. "Clean this up, you worthless brat!" he huffed and shoved her toward a pile of broken glass. _

"_And you," his angry bloodshot eyes focused on the young Cosette huddled in the corner. "What are you still doing here? Didn't I ask you to get water from the well in the wood?!" Cosette whimpered. "But monsieur—it's cold and dark outside. Please don't send me on my own."_

"_YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He made an advance towards Cosette, his hand ready to strike, when Éponine flew over to them and took the blow for Cosette. The eight year old blonde shrieked in horror. Éponine was thrown to the floor, her hollow cheek throbbing._

_Monsieur Thénardier let out a cold and cruel chuckle. "You foolish little girl." He muttered as he began to loosen his belt. The little brunette knew what was coming for her. _

Crack. _Éponine let out a blood curdling shriek, pain overcoming her senses. _Crack. _"No, papa! Please, I'm sorry!" she begged, tears streaming from her brown eyes. _Crack. _More cries of pain from little Éponine. She could already fell the welts swelling up. _Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. _Cosette was curled up into the corner, her blue eyes closed tight, her little hands balled into fists and covering her ears in hopes of tuning out Éponine's cries and pleas. _Crack. _Éponine let out a whimper of pain, her lips white from her pressing them hard. If she continued to scream, she may wake up 'Roche and 'Zelma. They need their rest._

_Éponine's vision was blurred from the endless stream of tears running down her bruised cheeks. _Crack. Crack. _"PLEASE! STOP!" Cosette wailed. _Crack—

A piercing yell broke the quiet of the dawn on Rue Plumet. Éponine sat up on her bed, clutching her heaving chest. Her plait was messy and some of her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Tears were running down her flushed cheeks.

Her sister who was lying on the bed to her left sat up, terrified. "'Ponine, what's the matter?" The room was semi-dark, with little light streaming from the window. Éponine bit back a sob and shook her head at her sister. Understanding suddenly dawned on Cosette.

"You had a dream didn't you? About—you know…" she let the sentence hang for a bit. Éponine nodded her head, her little nose pink from her crying. It didn't take long for Cosette to throw back the sheets and run to climb in bed with her sister. Cosette grabbed her sister's head and held her to her chest, her hands soothingly stroking her back.

Suddenly loud footsteps thundered and Jean Valjean threw the door to the bedroom open, his face alarmed. A bedraggled Toussaint followed closely behind. "The carriage had just pulled up front when I heard the cry— by God, whatever is the matter?" Éponine lifted her head from Cosette and put on a brave smile.

She quickly swiped at her flushed cheeks and shook her head her papa. "I apologize for causing you worry, dearest papa. It was just a night terror." Her papa's face softened and he came to sit at the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Can I get you anything, young mademoiselle?" Toussaint asked concerned. Éponine shook her head but smiled gratefully. "I'll be alright, Toussaint. You can go back to resting. You too papa—Lord knows you must be exhausted." Toussaint nodded and bowed, turning to walk out of the room. Valjean though, looked hesitant.

"_Ma petite fille_," Valjean sighed. "You were dreaming of that wretched place weren't you?" He sighed sadly when Éponine nodded. "I wish I could rid you both of those horrible memories." Cosette smiled at her papa. "You saved us from there, papa. That is more than enough." She grabbed his larger, calloused hand. His spirits seemed to lift a little at Cosette's words.

It pained Valjean to see his girls upset; the dreams came to at least one of them every once in a while. He remembers how when they first came to his care; the night terrors were much more frequent then. Valjean wished he could save them from their memories as he saved them from those monstrous Thénardiers.

Valjean lifted himself from the bed. "It is quite early. I think it best you two get more rest. _Dormez bien _and I shall see you both at a more reasonable hour." He bent to kiss their foreheads and walked out of the room, shutting the rose colored door softly.

Quiet filled the room and the sisters burrowed deep into Éponine's covers. Cosette had an arm around Éponine and Éponine relished in the comfort of her sister's presence, trying to get rid of the memories the nightmare had brought back.

"Last night was interesting." Cosette started quietly, some happiness slipping into her voice. Éponine kept her eyes closed but let a smile paint her face. "That it was, 'Sette. What did you and Monsieur Marius talk about?" she asked teasingly. She could almost feel Cosette blushing.

"Lots of things, really. I told him of papa and of you. Not _everything_—but some things. He told me about his family situation and how he's in really bad terms with his grandfather. Monsieur Enjolras offered him free lodging and they share a flat." Éponine listened intently, her eyebrows furrowing a little. That was surprisingly kind of the blonde gentleman. _He still needs to work on his manners though. _

Cosette went silent for a moment before speaking up again. "He asked me to meet him at the _Jardin du Luxembourg _at noon. I explained to him that papa would most likely not allow it and he said he'd wait for me any way. 'Ponine, papa would never me let go!" Éponine sat up hastily and looked to her sister who had also sat up. "I must see him again."

Cosette's bottom lip was quivering a bit and her blue eyes were looking into her sister's earnestly. "I'll find a way to help you, Cosette. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Éponine reassured her and flicked her nose. "Now let's have ourselves a little brainstorm."

* * *

It was a quarter until noon, a surprisingly warm November day, and Éponine, Cosette, and Valjean were strolling through the _Jardin du Luxembourg_. Cosette's blue eyes kept shifting from place to place, hoping to see Marius. "Cosette, is something the matter? You seem distracted." Valjean mused, looking down at the blonde with concern.

"_Non_, papa. I am well." She answered back with a reassuring smile. The trio was interrupted by a kind looking older gentleman walking up to them. "Monsieur Fauchelevent! Pardon for interrupting. It has been a long while since we have come together for a friendly gathering!" he cried gaily.

His older features were happy and amiable. He turned to Cosette and Éponine. "Bonjour, Mademoiselles. I hope the day has been treating you well." He greeted politely. Éponine and Cosette smiled politely.

"_Oui_, monsieur," Éponine chimed and looked to her papa. "It is apparent that you two have not seen each other in a while. Why don't you two catch up?" she suggested looking to her papa who glanced at her suspiciously.

"Yes!" Cosette cried nodding her head, blonde curls bouncing. "Éponine and I can continue on our stroll, papa." Valjean did not want to be rude to one of his dearest associates, Monsieur Absolon, yet he did not want to let his two girls stroll alone without his protection.

"_Oui_, papa! I promise we won't go far!" Cosette and Éponine's eyes widened hopefully. Éponine internally smirked at her papa's waning resolve. "Very well. Stay close!" He called after them, the girls linking arms and already walking away. Beside him, Monsieur Absolon chuckled.

"They seem to have you wrapped around their little fingers, Fauchelevent." Valjean chuckled as well and clapped Absolon on the shoulder good naturedly. "That they do, good monsieur. Now tell me, how have you been faring?"

* * *

It was now a little bit past noon, and Éponine had helped Cosette locate Marius. The young couple was seated a little ways across from her, on the green grass, talking happily. Éponine smiled and she opened a fresh new page on her faithful little sketchpad.

She decided she would sketch the young couple together; she reckoned Cosette would appreciate the sketch as a gift. A good twenty minutes passed Éponine by, and the sketch was coming out great. "That sketch is turning out to be quite lovely, mademoiselle." Éponine jumped at the abrupt voice.

Enjolras had taken a seat next to her on the bench and he was looking over her shoulder. The brunette slammed her sketchbook quickly and moved away from him a little. "I apologize if I startled you, mademoiselle." He apologized, his blue eyes sincere.

Éponine's eyebrows rose in surprise; was he actually being civil now? She cleared her throat and nodded, her brown eyes returning to Marius and Cosette. The two were now laughing happily, without a care in the world. "It's alright, monsieur. Did you accompany Monsieur Marius today?" she nodded in the direction of the couple.

"I did, indeed. He would not let me refuse." His voice was annoyed and he rolled his eyes. Enjolras was now too gazing at the couple. His face softened a bit. Enjolras could be a hard man, he would not deny, but he cared deeply for his friends and their happiness. Seeing Marius genuinely happy for the first time since the fall out with his grandfather brought him some comfort.

Éponine stayed silent, letting the breeze ruffle her hair softly. The silence turned slightly uncomfortable. Éponine did not know how to talk to Enjolras, really. His presence wired her and the way he had behaved the previous night made her wary. Beside her, he shifted uncomfortably, his eyebrows furrowed; he almost seemed to be in pain.

"Mademoiselle… apologies from my part are in order. I was out of line last night and I behaved rudely." Éponine was gazing at him now, amusement and mirth dancing in her eyes. "So—I am. Sorry, I mean. About my behavior last night." _What happened to your skills in speech, Enjolras? You sound incompetent. _Enjolras thought to himself angrily.

Éponine let out a giggle and nodded her head. "Very well, monsieur, I'll forgive you. This time." She ended in mock sternness. Enjolras nodded stiffly and let out a puff of breath. Silence once more embraced the two of them when suddenly—

"ÉPONINE? COSETTE?" Éponine heard her papa call. The voice still seemed far; she lifted herself quickly and waved frantically at Cosette and Marius. The blonde turned her gaze from Marius to her crazily waving sister. "Papa!" she called to Cosette. Cosette's blue eyes widened and she turned to Marius whose face looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really must go—" Marius helped her up and grabbed her hands. "Will I see you again, Cosette?" he asked. The blonde nodded at him reassuringly.

"Of course—I'll come look for you again. At the Café Musain—I don't know when Marius, but I'll try." Marius nodded and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Cosette tossed a sad smile his way and jogged her way to Éponine. Éponine grabbed her arm and began to walk towards the voice of their papa. Before they got far though, Éponine turned to where Enjolras now stood with Marius.

"Monsieur Enjolras?" she called. The blonde man looked at her questioningly. "Thank you for the apology." She finished with a pretty smile and then the sisters continued down the path to their frantic father.

Next to Enjolras, Marius was smirking at him. "What are you smirking at, Pontmercy?" he growled out. Marius chuckled. "You apologized."

"You all but practically forced me to, Marius." Enjolras sighed warily. Marius bellowed out another laugh and clapped Enjolras on the shoulder.

"You better than anyone, 'Jolras, know that no one can force _you_ to do anything, mon ami." Marius gave him a pointed look, receiving a deadly one from Enjolras in return.

* * *

**Translations:**

**ma petite fille - my little girl**

**dormez bien - sleep well**

**mon ami- my friend**

**A/N: There it is, chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the progress between Éponine and Enjolras is a bit slow; I just really want to stay in character. I don't believe Enjolras is one to fall in love upon sight and Éponine is still a little cautious of Enjolras. She's one who guards her heart and awfully protective of those she cares for but I also want to add a sweetness to her, so Éponine will be giving Enjolras another chance.**

**I hope to hear from a lot of you guys, I enjoy all the feedback and really appreciate constructive criticism. Until next time, my lovelies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once more I cannot say how thankful I am to everyone who supports this story. Your reviews and opinions on this story make my heart almost burst with joy! You all make me so happy and I'm having so much fun writing this story. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Read along. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

It was now the second week in December, the rest of November having gone by quickly. Valjean had left a couple of hours previous for a week long business matter and the Fauchelevent sisters had once more snuck out to the Café Musain to meet with their new group of friends.

Because of the snow, the formal meeting for Les Amis de l'ABC was cancelled, but a couple of the men had shown up despite that. Marius and Cosette were huddled at a table in the back; Enjolras was consumed in a book, and seated around him were Monsieurs Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Prouvaire, talking amiably. Grantaire was seated at the bar chatting up the bar maid, with his ever faithful amber bottle of liquor.

Éponine was sitting by herself by the window, sketchpad out, drawing the wintry landscape outside. Besides them, the café was empty and the group had the place to themselves. Suddenly the door to the café was thrown open, a gust of wind blowing in and making Éponine shiver.

In walked a small boy; he had mated blonde hair, brown eyes, and a cap. To Éponine, it was apparent the boy was a _gamin_—but he looked so familiar and she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Courfeyrac stood from the table and happily greeted the little boy. "Gavroche! Come join us!" Éponine's ears perked up at the same, eyes widened. _It couldn't possibly be…_

Little Gavroche was now seated in between Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Enjolras had put down his book to affectionately greet the little gamin. "It's nice to see you, Gavroche." Enjolras smiled down at him.

Éponine turned back to look out the window, he thoughts going miles per second. Could this Gavroche be her little brother? There wasn't any possible way to tell—but then why did he seem so familiar?

Perhaps hearing his name again was bringing up memories—her guilt for having left behind 'Zelma and 'Roche. It had been nine years and Éponine still thought of her siblings every day; wondered what had happened to them after she and Cosette had left.

Éponine blinked back tears and attempted to rid herself of memories from the past. "How's life been for you, Little Gavroche?" Courfeyrac asked, pushing a plate of cheese and bread his way. The gentlemen were all listening to the little boy talk.

Gavroche greedily made grab for the food. "As good as it's gon' get, monsieur. I've finally found me an' my brothers a new home; we've left that _bâtard, _Thénardier's place." Éponine whirled around, face pale, almost falling out of her seat.

Cosette, who had overheard the conversation, had tuned Marius out and looked to Éponine across the room, worriedly. Gavroche though, continued completely obvious to the two young women gaping at him.

If she were to speak up, Éponine knew she would have to explain her and Cosette's past to everyone and frankly, she was not ready for that.

Enjolras having seen Éponine's sudden movement looked at her curiously, eyebrows furrowed. "Mademoiselle, is everything all right?" Everyone's attention focused on Éponine, all eyes on her. Gavroche was staring at her intently, almost as if he were studying her face, but he showed no inclination of recognizing her.

Recollecting herself, Éponine nodded. "I'm alright, monsieur." With that she turned back to the window and bit her lip in thought. Then she knew what she would have to do.

She would have to get Gavroche alone.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Gavroche stood from the table, putting his cap back on his head. "Well, its time I get goin', gents." He said bowing exaggeratedly. Then he turned to Cosette. "Mademoiselle." The Amis all called out to him friendly goodbyes. He glanced at Éponine before walking out of the café and into the cold night.

This was Éponine's chance. She stood abruptly and hastily threw on her long, warm coat and wrapped her scarf messily around her neck. Everyone looked up at her curiously.

"Where are you going, 'Ponine?" asked a confused Cosette. Éponine gave her a meaningful look and Cosette's eyes then showed understanding. "Out. For fresh air. Don't fret, Cosette. I'll be back soon." She then rushed out of the door and into the night.

There was brief silence in the café after Éponine walked out. "That was odd…" murmured Joly. Enjolras continued to stare at the door, even after Éponine had walked out of it. She had been acting strange ever since Gavroche had come to the café; it made him wonder.

* * *

After taking a few steps away from the Café Musain, Éponine noticed a lone, small figure leaning against the side of the building. Upon feeling Éponine's presence, the figure straightened up and glanced up at her.

"I knew you'd come."

Gavroche gave her a toothy grin. Éponine let a smile spread across her face at the sight of Gavroche's. "Of course you remembered me—you always were an intelligent little tyke." A moment of silence passed between the siblings and then like a little bullet, Gavroche flew at his sister.

His bony arms were wrapped around her waist, his face buried into her stomach. In the process, Gavroche's cap had knocked off his head and fell into the snow. Éponine had let her own arms wrap around the little boy, overcome with many emotions, her heart swelled.

"Oh, 'Roche." She whispered, her fingers ruffling his blonde hair. When Gavroche pulled away, he discreetly wiped at his eyes and put back on his tough bravado. Éponine choked back a giggle at his actions. "Tell me, Gav, how's everything been? What's happened since I left? What of Azelma?"

"It's a mighty long story, 'Ponine and its too cold to be out here talking." Gavroche told her. Éponine stopped for a moment to think and then an idea popped into her head. "Gavroche, why don't you come down to mine and Cosette's tomorrow at noon? We'll eat and we can talk." Gavroche seemed to be thinking it over.

"Alright," he nodded his grin back in place. "On one condition." Éponine squinted at him suspiciously. "What condition, little brother?"

"That I get to bring out brothers."

* * *

After having given Gavroche her address, her scarf, 4 francs, and a departing kiss on the forehead, Éponine walked back into the warm Café Musain.

Upon seeing her sister, Cosette sighed in relief and stood to walk over to her. "What happened? Did you talk to him? Does he remember you?" Cosette shot at her sister; her blue eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Lower your voice, Cosette." Éponine scolded when she noticed Enjolras look up from his book and straight at them, blue eyes calculating. Cosette apologized and then leaned in closer to the brunette.

Éponine lowered her voice to a whisper. "He remembered. I invited him to the house tomorrow for luncheon. Cosette's eyes widened even further.

"But Toussaint—" Éponine quickly interrupted.

"—will say nothing. I will speak to her and she will not a breath a word of it to papa. I need to see him again, 'Sette. He's my brother. _Mon petit frère_; I missed him so." Cosette bit her lip searching into Éponine's eyes.

"Very well," Cosette smiled finally. "I cannot wait to get to know him once more." Éponine smiled back and looked over Cosette's shoulder at Marius who was watching them. "So, how are things with you and Monsieur Marius, darling sister?"

Cosette blushed and grinned at Éponine, new happiness lighting up her features. "Oh, Éponine! He's told me that he's going to officially go to papa and ask him permission to court me!" At this Éponine, smiled. She was ecstatic for Cosette; if anyone deserved happiness it was her sister!

Éponine grabbed her sister's hands and laughed merrily. "Cosette! That's wonderful! Papa will love him, I'm sure of it." Once more noticing Marius staring at Cosette anxiously, Éponine rolled her eyes in amusement. "Now return to your _prince charmant_,he seems to be missing you." Not having to be told twice, Cosette walked back to Marius, laughing.

Éponine turned her attention back to her surroundings and had noticed that Enjolras now sat alone at another table. _Ever the recluse_, she thought. She bit her lip and decided to approach the man who seemed obvious to her watching him.

Enjolras was amidst a novel by Rousseau when a small shadow cast over him. "What are you reading?"

His blue eyes looked up and met those of Éponine. She was smiling shyly and nodded towards the book. "_The Social Contract_ by Rousseau." He said briefly. At this she wrinkled her nose and shook her head with a laugh.

"Are the books you read always this interesting?"

"Do you mean to say the work of Rousseau is humdrum?"

"Why of course." She smirked. Enjolras though knew she was teasing and did not take offense. He put his book down, doggy earring the page he last read. "And what do you enjoy reading mademoiselle?" he asked her, a small smile growing on his face.

At his inquiry Éponine shrugged a bit. "I enjoy almost anything really. From Jane Austen to histories to Greek mythology." Enjolras' eyes shone at her response.

"Greek mythology? Do you have a personal favorite?" Éponine grinned at this. "It's definitely hard to pick but I must say the story of Orpheus and Eurydice—Oh or of Apollo and Daphne! My papa used to tell Cosette and I these stories before bed when we were young…" As Éponine continued with her stories, Enjolras found himself pulled in by the brunette.

Unbeknownst to them, across the room Cosette and Marius were watching the pair happily. "I'm glad their finally getting along." Cosette sighed.

Marius agreed readily. "I'm a bit surprised Enjolras hasn't run away from her yet. He typically avoids anyone of the opposite sex." He laughed a bit but then continued. "I reckon it's because she's the first mademoiselle to put him in his place." Cosette hummed next to him, he blue eyes studying the now laughing Enjolras and Éponine. Her sister was laughing loudly but she noticed that Enjolras' laugh was a bit reserved.

It didn't really concern Cosette; if anyone can bring that man out of his shell, she was sure it would be her sister.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bâtard – bastard**

**Mon petit frère – my little brother**

**prince charmant – prince charming**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's short! I intended for it to be much longer and to include Gavroche's visit to Éponine's as well but I got home late from school, have a butt load of homework that I haven't even looked at, and I really wanted to post this today. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. I hope to see more feedback from you all; it makes me insanely happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A really quick thank you to everyone supporting this story—your support means the world. Your reviews and favorites and follows really make a girl feel something special.** **You'll probably find some errors down below—sorry about that. I'll try and keep that to a minimum. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

Éponine couldn't help but smile in amusement as she watched Gavroche and her younger brothers Jacques and Henri scarf down their third helping of broth and bread. The siblings had agreed that after their meal they would all talk.

After pleading with Toussaint for a good two hours that morning was Éponine allowed to invite in her younger brothers and get Toussaint's promise of silence. Toussaint's reaction to Éponine was almost comical; after Éponine had confessed that she and Cosette had been sneaking out, the elderly woman looked as if she were going to pass out.

"Don't eat so fast, 'Roche. You'll make yourself ill." Éponine scolded lightly. Gavroche muttered a muffled, "Yeah, yeah." through a mouthful of bread.

About half an hour later, everyone was now seated in the small living room, bellies full. Gavroche had taken a seat on Valjean's favorite sofa chair, Éponine and Cosette beside each other on the couch. Four year old Henri was snuggled in Éponine's lap. The little brunette boy was the spitting image of his older sister and had taken an immediate affection toward the older girl. Six year old Jacques had inherited Madame Thénardier's blonde hair and Monsieur Thénardier's steel grey eyes. He was shy, quiet, and reserved and refused to leave Gavroche's side for a second.

When Jacques was introduced to Éponine and Cosette he had blushed adorably and stuttered a bit. Éponine believed the little boy was developing a bit of a crush on her blonde sister. Jacque had taken a seat next to Gavroche on the sofa chair; both of the boys were small enough to fit on the seat that would normally fit only one.

"So," Gavroche muttered, mockingly pensive. "Where to start?" Éponine rolled her eyes good naturedly. "The beginning would be nice, Gav." She hinted.

"Right-y O. After you left, not a lot changed. 'Course _he _was harsher than before, and _she _still didn't give a damn what _he_ did to 'Zelma and I. 'Bout two years after you left, we had to sell the inn and we relocated to Paris." Éponine immediately understood that the _he_ and _she_ were referring to their parents.

Éponine nodded at Gavroche, the brunette listening intently. Cosette was biting her lip, also listening intently to the little gamin. "A year after comin' to Paris, _maman_," he spat out the word, "gave birth to Jacques, Azelma had fallen ill, and the money situation was as tight as ever."

Gavroche looked at his sister, scrutinizing her expression. On her lap, little Henri had fallen asleep. "Not long after 'Zelma got sick… she went." He finished softly and carefully. It was still sometimes hard for Gavroche to think about Azelma; after Éponine was saved, his other older sister was all he had.

A huge wave of guilt hit Éponine at Gavroche's news. Her brown eyes felt full, her chest heavy, and she felt the broth she had so much enjoyed for luncheon churn in her stomach. She blinked her tears back just as quick as they came, ignoring worried looks coming from Cosette and Gavroche.

Along with the guilt came the feeling of grief. Éponine loved her sister so dearly; sometimes at night before bed, she would picture her during one of the last times she saw: long blonde hair, shiny grey eyes closed, and her face peaceful and serene with sleep, not tear-streaked and terrified from having witnessed her older sister get beat or yelled at.

"You can continue." Éponine told her brother, her voice devoid of emotion.

After his intelligent eyes surveyed her face once more, Gavroche began to speak again. "Two years after 'Zelma passed, Henri was born. Thénardier's gotten himself involved with the Patron-Minette, that no good mother of ours keeps the new inn—it's much worse off than the last—and just last month I ran away from home with Jacques and Henri."

"I overheard Thénardier talkin' 'bout how he found some two ladies that were lookin' into buying Jacques and Henri. I couldn't let him take them away, 'Ponine, so we ran and we've been livin' on the streets with a couple of other boys; we've all become a family and we all just found a place to settle."

By the end of the tale, Éponine couldn't help the feelings of pride and awe at Gavroche; the young boy was so brave and intelligent and Éponine had never felt as lucky than in that moment to have him as her brother.

She may no longer have Azelma, but she still had Gav and now Jacques and Henri. "Gavroche? Azelma… did she—did she go peacefully?" Éponine asked quietly. Gavroche's features darkened a bit, his eyes clouding with memory. In that moment he no longer looked to be a young boy of thirteen, but an aged man with a lot of grief on his shoulders. "I was with her 'Ponine; she went with a smile on her face."

This somewhat comforted the brunette and she nodded, smiling sadly. Beside her Cosette sniffled a little. A few hours after the small talk, the group was getting ready to say goodbyes, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Gavroche—you should spend the night. In fact, spend the rest of the week—papa's not due back until next week and the streets are unsafe you three to be living on—." Gavroche quickly interrupted his older sister waving her off with a small hand.

"Nonsense, 'Ponine. The streets are our home and we can't just leave behind the other fellows! Don't you worry your little head 'bout us; we'll be alright." He assured her. Éponine though furrowed her brow and still seemed reluctant. She eventually gave in to Gavroche's insistence and before her three brothers were to depart she told them to wait a second.

The brunette ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sack, making her way to the cupboard that stored the bread, all the while ignoring Toussaint's stuttered protests. She grabbed five loaves of the bread, some apples and pears, and three canteens, filling them with water.

As briskly has she had entered the kitchen, she exited and walked back into the living room. She bent down in front of her brothers, handing Gavroche the sack and a canteen. She handed Jacques and Henri the other two canteens.

"I want you three to please be careful," Éponine said her voice hard but the emotion behind it caring. "In the sack is some bread and fruit that should last the week; the canteen's full of fresh water." She then grabbed Gavroche's hand and handed him five francs.

"The three of you are always welcome here. If you need anything, at all, food, a bath, a hug, anything… the door is always open." She looked into Gavroche's eyes. "Please come visit, even if it's just for a little." Gavroche rolled his eyes playfully at her motherly tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Who knew you'd become such a nag 'Ponine?" he teased. Éponine flicked him on his forehead, laughing at the glare she received from him. She kissed all three of her brothers on the cheek. Gavroche made a gagging sound and proceeded to rub off her kiss from his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket.

It was Éponine's turn to glare at him. Little Henri though ran to throw his little arms around Éponine's legs in a hug. Éponine bent to lift him and gave him an extra kiss on his little rosy cheek. "And you little monsieur, I'll miss the most." She told him.

"I'll miss you too, 'nine!" He said in reply, his little cheeks dimpled. Her heart swelled; Éponine was already growing attached to her little brothers. Together they all walked to the door and saw them out.

Cosette and Éponine stayed at the door until the three little boys were no longer visible. "It was nice having them over. The house didn't seem as empty as it usually does." Cosette mused softly, shivering a bit from the cool breeze that entered from the open door. Éponine shut the door to their house and the girls ventured back into the living room.

"It was, wasn't it? I really missed Gav—and meeting Jacques and Henri was the best." Éponine replied, staring into the fire Toussaint had started. Silence permeated the room and the only sound was that of the flickering flames.

Cosette studied her sister and knew that she was thinking of Azelma. Cosette knew her sister better than anyone and she knew Éponine was building a wall; she was grieving and if there was something that Cosette was sure about, it was that Éponine hated showing anyone how vulnerable she was feeling.

Cosette was certain Éponine would finally let her emotions show when she was in the sanctuary of her bed and she thought Cosette was asleep. Despite this, Cosette wouldn't let her sister grieve alone. Éponine had always been there for her through everything, always the strong one when Cosette needed someone to lean on. This time though—it was Éponine that needed the perch and Cosette would be there for her.

The blonde reached over and took hold of the brunette's small hand and linked their fingers, squeezing. "You can let it out, 'Ponine. You don't always have to be the strong one." It was as if Cosette's words bulldozed each brick that made up Éponine's wall.

Éponine's face crumpled, her tiny body shaking with sobs. Cosette sighed sadly and scooted closer to her sister, gathering her in her arms, the brunette's face buried into her shoulder. "Hush, 'Ponine," Cosette murmured comfortingly. "It'll all be well."

The sisters spent the rest of the afternoon huddled together, Éponine letting out her feelings of guilt and sadness, Cosette doing her best to comfort her sister, all the while a new blanket of snow covered the Parisian streets.

* * *

The rest of the week had passed quickly and Jean Valjean had returned to Paris. Due to the weather, Cosette and Éponine had been unable to trek to the Café Musain once more.

Gavroche, Jacques, and Henri had visited all last week, but now that Valjean had returned, could not show up as often.

It was an early Tuesday morning, and the young Mademoiselles were still in bed. Monsieur Fauchelevent was in the dining room reading.

Toussaint was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and the poor woman was going mad. She had promised the young Éponine her silence, but Toussaint could not find it in her good conscience to continue lying to Monsieur Fauchelevent.

If she continued to stay silent and the girls continued to sneak about Paris on their own, harm could come to them and Toussaint would be to blame. She could not keep silent any longer.

She knew she had to speak to Monsieur Fauchelevent. Abandoning her apron and the breakfast she was preparing, the elderly woman made her way into the dining room to tell the good Monsieur about everything. Toussaint could now only hope the young Éponine could forgive her for she was doing this for her own good.

* * *

Cosette and Éponine were slightly perplexed at breakfast that morning. Their usually happy papa was stiff, his face blank. When the ladies had greeted him with a jubilant "_Bonjour_, papa!" and they received nothing in reply, they knew something was wrong.

Ten minutes into the meal, all that could be heard was the clinking of eating utensils against plates. The two sisters shared an anxious look and sneaked glances at their papa. '_The last time he looked this upset_—' Éponine froze with her thought. She couldn't remember a time when he was ever really upset.

Finally, Valjean looked up from his meal. "When were you two going to tell me you've been roaming the streets of Paris at night unsupervised?" he asked with such composure, it was almost frightening.

Cosette felt the blood drain from her face and Éponine felt all of her blood rush to her's. Toussaint broke her promise. Ignoring the anger that suddenly filled her, Éponine rushed to do some damage control. "Papa—" but Valjean cut her off with a raised hand.

With his next words, Valjean's voice raised. "You two could have gotten robbed—or worse killed! Do you two have any idea what that would have done to me?" his voice cracked. Cosette lowered her eyes guiltily and Éponine's mouth snapped shut.

"Forgive us, papa. We were just so exasperated at being shut it. It was meant to only happen once but we—we couldn't stop. We didn't realize the consequences." Cosette replied shakily. Éponine nodded.

"It was my fault, papa. Cosette had tried to reason but I convinced her. If anyone should be punished, it should be me." Éponine told her father, her brown eyes never leaving his dark ones.

"I will not be punishing anyone—you two are old enough to know right from wrong. But I will tell you one thing: you two will not be stepping another toe from this house unsupervised ever again. I will be making sure of that." He ended firmly.

The two girls shared another look and nodded at their father. "Toussaint had also brought to my attention that you have found your brothers, Éponine?" Valjean now looked a bit more cautious at approaching the subject.

"They are always welcome here, Éponine, I hope you know that. In fact—perhaps I thought we could offer them permanent lodging." At this Éponine perked up and smiled at her papa. The brunette stood and flung her arms around the older man. His face cracked into a smile and laughed at Éponine's rushed thank yous.

Cosette watched the scene with a smile of her own but inside there was only one worry. Now that her papa would be more vigilant, how would she ever see Marius? She knew Marius would come to ask her papa to court her but she knew now that could never happen!

Her papa knew she and Éponine had been sneaking out and it would be painfully obvious that the two were meeting in secret and her papa could assume the worst—and refuse Marius his proposal. "May I be excused, papa?" she asked in a strained voice. Before he replied, she lifted herself from the table and made her way to her bedroom, Éponine following closely behind.

Éponine closed the door behind her softly and turned toward her sister who was now sitting on her desk writing furiously. "Cosette what's the matter? What are you writing?"

Without looking up from the letter she was writing, Cosette replied. "A letter to Marius. It's apparent we will no longer be able to visit the café any time soon. I need to tell him he can no longer ask papa for permission to court me—it would do more good than damage. It's best we wait sometime."

The girls jumped when a pebble suddenly flicked at their window. Outside stood Gavroche and when he saw Éponine was looking at him, he waved happily. Éponine waved back and gave him a signal to wait a moment.

Cosette was now sealing the letter and in her neat handwriting scribbled Marius's name in the front. "Do you think maybe Gavroche could give it to him for me?" she asked Éponine hopefully. The brunette nodded. "I'm sure, 'Roche won't mind."

* * *

_Dearest Marius,_

_Éponine and I have been discovered by our papa and it has come to his attention that we have been sneaking out. Knowing papa, he will be more vigilant than ever and the chances of Éponine and I sneaking out again anytime soon are highly unlikely and for that I am so sorry. I also find it best that you do not come to ask for permission to court me—now that the truth of our nightly escapes have come to light, papa may assume the worst and may reject your proposal. We must wait a while and give him some time. For now, I ask that we continue to communicate through letters. After seeing him pass my home, I asked Gavroche to do me the great favor of delivering this one and he will hopefully carry a response. For the rest of our letters, I ask that you tuck it into a bar on the left of the gate to my home. I'll make my way outside and hope to see a letter from you every night. I shall hope to hear a response from you soon. Once more, I'm so very sorry, Marius. Give mine and 'Ponine's love to Enjolras and the rest of the Ami; we shall miss you all dearly._

_With love, _

_Cosette_

Marius's face which had at first been excited at the prospect of a letter from Cosette had fallen. Gavroche was seated next to him chattering happily with Grantaire, who was surprisingly somewhat sober.

"Little Gavroche, who you do me the favor of delivering a response to my Cosette?" Gavroche huffed a bit. "Do I look like a bloody pigeon?" But upon seeing Marius' desperate look he relented. "Fine—but it'll cost you good monsieur. A favor for you, a little something for me." Marius' face brightened once more.

"Very well, Gavroche." And with that he had set to write out a response to Cosette. Once he was done with the letter, Marius handed it to Gavroche and into the little boy's open palm he flicked a sou.

Enjolras stood at the corner of the room alongside Joly and Combeferre, watching the interaction. Excusing himself politely, he made his way to Marius who was forlornly looking into his mug of ale. "What's got you looking so downtrodden, Marius?" he asked sitting down beside him.

"Cosette and Éponine were caught by their father. It may be a while before I get to see Cosette again and she asked me to not ask her father to court her for it may cause some problems." He sighed. Enjolras' eyebrows rose and he felt a small pang in his chest.

He knew this meant he would not be seeing the little brunette that he now seemed to think about constantly in quite some time. But perhaps, though Enjolras, it was for the best. She was a distraction and now was when he and his brothers needed to most focus.

"At least you won't have too many distractions—you can now fully concentrate on the cause." Enjolras told him, his blue eyes intense. Marius looked at him exasperatedly. "On with that again, 'Jolras? As important as I believe the cause is, _mon ami_, love is a beautiful thing—and it never was a distraction."

Marius' exasperated expression turned to one of teasing. "Besides, won't you miss Éponine?" Enjolras' face had hardened and he stiffly replied. "Of course not. Her presence was not unpleasant but she's just any other girl. Her absence won't make any difference."

Marius though, did not believe one word coming from his friend's mouth and smirked at him. Oh, how he loved getting under Enjolras' skin.

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter. I don't feel it was as good as it should be—but I hope you all enjoyed it. I attempted to make it as long as possible for everyone. I hope to see feedback—seeing what you guys think is so amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A really big thanks to everyone supporting this story—you're all awesome. Your reviews and favorites and follows make my life. You'll probably find some errors down below—sorry about that. I'll try and keep that to a minimum. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

"_Joyeux Noël!_ Come in, come in!" cried an enthusiastic Cosette, leading in Gavroche, Henri, and Jacques. It was noon on Christmas Day and Éponine had invited the boys to come spend the holidays with the Fauchelevent family. The previous week she had spoken to Gavroche about her papa's proposal for them all to come live with them, and Gavroche was still stubbornly refusing. Éponine hoped to convince him; every night her brothers spent on the cold streets of Paris was another night of worry for her.

"'Nine!" cried a happy Henri as his little legs made his way towards his older sister. The brunette picked him up and gave him a little kiss on his nose. "Hello there, little _cabot_." Jacques made his way to his older sister a little more shyly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Éponine wrapped her free arm around his shoulder. Jacques was still a little reserved but Éponine hoped he would come around sooner.

Gavroche seemed to be carrying two wrapped parcels with him, one much smaller than the other. "What's that you have there, Gav?" Éponine asked curiously. Gavroche looked around almost as if he was being cautious. "They're gifts from Marius and Enjolras." The gamin whispered. Éponine's eyebrows furrowed a bit. _Enjolras had sent a gift?_

Cosette having heard the hushed conversation hurriedly took the parcels from Gavroche. "I'll take these and hide them in our bedroom. Thank you so very much, Gavroche." The blonde bent to kiss the gamin on the cheek. Gavroche blushed but attempted to hide it.

"So," Éponine began. "I thought I'd give you three your first Christmas present a little early. I already had Toussaint start a bath in the wash room for you three. You'll clean up and we'll all have a nice luncheon." The brunette then playfully turned her gaze to the younger two. "Starting with you!"

In the last three weeks Éponine had begun to know her two little brothers, she learned that they hated nothing more than bathing or being clean. The duo squealed as Éponine chased them into the bathroom. Gavroche couldn't help but smile a toothy grin.

* * *

Around the dining room table sat Jean Valjean, Éponine, her younger brothers, and Cosette. The three boys were now clean and sat around in brand new little outfits that Valjean had purchased for them. Gavroche though still had on his old and ratty cap despite the fact it that it looked as if it were about to fall apart.

Gavroche was amidst telling the table one of his crazy stories; this time it was about how he had escaped the clutches of the cold and cruel Inspector Javert. When the name of the Inspector was mentioned, Éponine couldn't help but notice how her papa had stiffened and the man had choked a bit.

"Are you well, papa?" She asked concerned. Valjean composed himself and smiled thinly at his daughter. "I'm fine, 'Ponine. I think I just must rest for a bit. I'm really not what I used to be." He laughed a bit and stood from the table. "_Excusez-moi_. I'll be up in my bedroom for the time being. I'll see you all for dinner; enjoy the rest of luncheon." Valjean bowed and made his way out of the dining room. Gavroche had resumed his tale and Cosette and Éponine continued to gaze after their papa worriedly.

* * *

_Earlier That Morning_

It was early Christmas Day and Marius and Enjolras were walking through the streets of Paris. Marius was in search for little Gavroche; he had Cosette's Christmas present and the young man did not trust to leave the small parcel on the gate in fear that his dearest would never get the gift, thus he had hoped to ask the young gamin to deliver it.

Enjolras shivered a bit at the cold air and drew his jacket a bit tighter. Inside his jacket he felt a bulge; within the large and warm trench coat, the revolutionary leader was hiding a parcel of his own. When Enjolras had gone to purchase new blank journals, it had caught his eye and he couldn't help but think of her.

To appease his mind, he purchased it, inside wrote a small message, and wrapped it neatly. He didn't know what in the name of God possessed him to do it, but then again ever since he had met her he didn't know much about anything. Enjolras did not particularly enjoy that.

Finally, not a little while later, the two gentlemen spotted the boy they were searching for. Gavroche was walking a little ways towards them, his two younger brothers in tow. "'Roche!" Marius yelled out happily.

Upon seeing the parcel in the dark haired man's hands the little boy rolled his eyes a bit. "Morning, Marius, Enjolras! I'm assuming you'd like me to deliver that to the Miss?" Gavroche asked nodding at Marius. Marius nodded sheepishly and handed Gavroche the parcel. Then, he reached into his pocket and took out three francs, more than he usually gave Gavroche. "_Joyeux Noël, _little Gavroche. Don't spend it all in one place."

After ruffling his hair, Marius continued to keep walking. Enjolras though stayed glued to the spot; Marius noticed and turned to glance at his best friend curiously. "You coming, 'Jolras?"

The man in question nodded, his curls bouncing a bit. "You keep walking, I'll catch up." Marius gave him a nod and continued walking. When Enjolras was sure Marius was out of sight and ear shot he bent down to Gavroche's level, ignoring the cold snow that was soaking through his knee.

"Gavroche, I was hoping you could do me a small favor?" Enjolras asked. Gavroche's eyes lit up. The little boy looked up completely to the revolutionary hero and took any opportunity to help Enjolras as if it were an important duty. "Of course, m'sieur. What can I do?"

Enjolras couldn't help but smile a bit at his enthusiasm. He reached deep into his trench coat and removed the rectangular parcel. It was covered in plain brown paper but in blank ink, _Éponine _could be made out in Enjolras' neat penmanship. "I would appreciate it if when you deliver that parcel to Mademoiselle Cosette you could also hand this to her and make sure her sister receives it."

Gavroche's eyes widened a bit when he noticed the parcel was for his older sister. He looked at Enjolras intensively for a moment before he let another grin take over his face. "I'll make sure, m'sieur."

"Thank you, Gavroche." He reached into his pocket to give the little boy some reward but was quickly stopped by the sound of his voice. "No need, m'sieur. For you, I'll do this free of charge." He winked a brown eye at him.

Enjolras chuckled a bit and shook his head at the boy. Then the normally stoic man turned to Gavroche's younger brothers. "Ah! _Bonjour_ Monsieurs Henri, Jacques!" Jacques smiled shyly but spoke up. He like his older brother looked up to the man a lot.

"_Bonjour_, 'Jolras!" he said with a small lisp. Henri, ever the affectionate little boy took the liberty to greet the revolutionary leader with a small squeeze. Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, M'sieur we best be on our way." Gavroche tipped his cap at Enjolras and his two little brothers ran back to his side.

"Very well, Gavroche. Have a good day. _Joyeux Noël_, messieurs."

"_Joyeux Noël_, Enjolras!"

After the boys had walked away, Enjolras let his face morph back into its usual visage of seriousness and composure. As he trekked through the snow, his mind couldn't help but wonder a bit. He wished he would be able to have given her the gift himself and to see her expression once she opened it.

* * *

Cosette and Éponine were seated on Éponine's bed Indian style, in their nightgowns, facing each other. After the group had returned from mass late that evening, they had agreed to get rest and that they would open gifts in the morning.

Éponine's three younger brothers were asleep in the guest bedroom; Gavroche had agreed reluctantly. The sisters were holding their respective parcels in their laps, Cosette practically bouncing with excitement.

"You open your parcel first." Éponine insisted. The brunette was a bit afraid to see what her own contained. Cosette did just that; her thin fingers tugged delicately at the ribbon that tied the parcel and then neatly tore at the paper.

The box that had been wrapped was of black satin. With carefulness, Cosette opened it and once she saw what was inside, her eyes widened a bit. "_C'est si beau…_" Within lay a silver locket on a silver chain. The locket was in the shape of a heart and to any other it would look plain. The simplicity of the locket was what made it so beautiful.

With trembling fingers, Cosette opened the locket to find that within the locket, in script were the engraved words '_Un cœur plein d'amour_'.

Éponine's mouth opened a little at the sweetness of the gift. "That's so beautiful." She told her blonde sister who now stood in front of their mirror clasping the locket onto her swan like neck. "I shall wear it every day and never take it off!"

At her sister's distraction, Éponine took the opportunity to open her own parcel. What was inside almost made Éponine gasp. Enjolras had given her a sketchbook and it was beautiful; the cover was red leather and golden swirls adorned the cover in intricate patterns. It was thick and perfect and Éponine couldn't have received a better gift. "Oh." She sighed as she ran her hands on the cover.

She lifted the cover and on the first cream colored page of her new sketchpad was a scrawled out message in the neatest penmanship she had ever scene.

_Éponine,_

_As a thank you to your warm companion ship, I would like to give this as a gift to you. I hope you make good use of it. Joyeux Noël, mademoiselle._

_Enjolras_

Éponine couldn't suppress the grin crossing her face. Even on paper the man was formal. Her stomach flipped a bit at the thought that Enjolras had been thoughtful enough to give her a gift. She only wished she could give him something in return. With a yawn she glanced to her sister that was still admiring her new locket by the mirror. Éponine decided that in the morning she would write a thank you letter to Enjolras—and perhaps wrack her brain for some thoughts on what to give him.

For now though, she would get some sleep. As she burrowed deeper into her covers, she hugged the sketchbook to her chest and let her eyes close. "_Bonne nuit_, 'Sette." She murmured sleepily.

Éponine did not hear her response as the brunette had already fallen into a deep slumber, and that night, perhaps her dreams had revolved around a particular curly haired, blue eyed, revolutionary leader with a marble exterior.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness; I'll try to make the next one longer. I really hope you all enjoyed this one though and I hope to see more feedback. Your messages and reviews make me smile!**

TRANSLATIONS:

Joyeux Noël – Merry Christmas

Excusez-moi – Excuse me

C'est si beau – It's so beautiful

Cabot – tyke

Un cœur plein d'amour- A heart full of love


	7. Chapter 7

**I know—I just posted a chapter yesterday but think of it as a gift considering the really short chapter you received yesterday. This is almost like a part 2 to the last chapter. As usual, I owe really big thanks to everyone supporting this story—flawless beings. Your reviews and favorites and follows make my life. You'll probably find some errors down below—sorry about that. I'll try and keep that to a minimum. Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

* * *

It was the afternoon after Christmas Day, and Éponine had just added the finishing touches to the latest sketch. Her brown eyes skimmed the page, making sure it was just perfect. When she was at last satisfied, she carefully tore the page from her new sketchpad. Lastly, she neatly scrawled her signature at the bottom.

Éponine lifted herself from the desk, aligned the sketch behind her letter to Enjolras and sealed it in an envelope. She quickly but neatly wrote out his name on the front of the envelope and made her way out of her bedroom and to the garden.

Cosette was already there, her porcelain cheeks pink from the cold air. "He should be arriving any minute now." The blonde murmured looking outside the gate. Éponine nodded and stepped beside her, the wind whipping her long brown hair around her face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marius was making his way towards their little home on Rue Plumet. He was grinning from ear to ear and Cosette was barely containing herself, bouncing on spot. "Mademoiselle," Marius greeted the both of them even though he only looked at Cosette. "I trust you had an enjoyable Christmas?"

Éponine nodded at him with a polite smile. "Yes, monsieur, thank you." She paused for a moment before reaching into the pocket of her warm coat. "I was hoping you could pass this along to Monsieur Enjolras?"

Marius' face was full of surprise. "Oh! It would be a pleasure, Miss Éponine." She smiled at him gratefully and then turned to glance back at the house. "I'll leave you two now. I'll be inside—hopefully papa hasn't awoken. Have a good afternoon, monsieur and thank you once more." She gave him a slight curtsey and made her way back into the house.

Once inside, she came face to face with Gavroche and it startled her, causing her to jump with a little squeak. Her younger brother was donning the brand new cap she had got him for Christmas. "Gav! You frightened me!" Gavroche though smirked at his older sister. "Why so jumpy, 'Ponine? You up to no good?"

The brunette straightened up and playfully glared at him. "I'm not up to anything. Where are Jacques and Henri?" She asked now noticing how silent the house had become. "Upstairs. They fell asleep not long ago." Éponine hummed in acknowledgement and sat down on the window seat in the living room.

From her perch, she could see Marius and Cosette talking closely, their fingers twined together through the bars of the gate. "So… you and 'Jolras know each other? You good friends?" Gavroche asked slyly, taking a seat next to her.

Éponine felt her face heat up a little and she turned to look at her younger brother sternly. "Not that it is any of your concern, but I would hardly say we're 'friends'. Were more of—distant acquaintances." She tried to say nonchalantly.

"Since when do distant acquaintances give each other gifts?" he replied smartly.

"Oh, hush it, 'Roche!"

The front door opened slightly and inside came a cool breeze and a bright-eyed Cosette. "Hello. What are you two talking about?" she chirped happily, obviously still elated from seeing her Marius once more.

"Éponine and Enjolras."

"Gavroche!" Éponine glared. Her brother only smiled back innocently. Cosette gasped excitedly. "Did she finally admit she fancies him?" Cosette had a teasing grin on her face, her blue eyes gleaming even brighter than before.

"I do not fancy him!"

"Éponine admit it?" Gavroche scoffed. Cosette then nodded in understandingly at Gavroche. "Yeah, she's as stubborn as a mule." Cosette agreed. Éponine bristled even more and glared hotly at both her siblings this time.

"She gets it from me." Gavroche told her proudly. Cosette laughed a high, musical laugh and patted Gavroche's head. Éponine though only grew more annoyed; she usually hated being the butt of jokes. "Firstly, I could not have inherited my stubbornness from you Gav, considering I was born first. Secondly, I do _not_ fancy Monsieur Enjolras." She stood up from her seat and began to pace the room.

"He is completely reckless." _—and willing to sacrifice his life for the good of his people, for Patria._

"He carries himself with so much arrogance!" _–yet it does not dominate his persona to the point where the humbleness within is completely invisible._

"And he can be so cold and just downright rude." _–but he apologized and he has been nothing but respectful since._

She took a deep breath and then turned to look at her siblings. Cosette had her eyebrows raised and her lips pressed together in attempt to hide her amusement. Gavroche was sitting back, arms crossed, his signature grin upon his face.

After composing herself Éponine opened her mouth to speak again. "I can assure to both that I feel nothing deeper than friendship for Monsieur Enjolras." She moved toward the staircase and before she can even climb up on, Gavroche spoke up,

"I thought you two weren't friends."

"Gavroche!"

With a groan, Éponine stomped her way up the stairs, Gavroche and Cosette's laughter following her all the way upstairs and into her bedroom. Once seated at her desk, her brown eyes locked on the red leather sketchbook. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted thoughtfully. "I do not fancy him." She murmured to herself, softly, her fingers running over the cover of her sketchbook. At this point, Éponine no longer knew who she was trying to convince.

* * *

It was now early in the evening, and Enjolras sat at his desk reading, using the last of the sun's rays before it set completely. Marius still hadn't returned from his visit to Cosette and despite the fact that he enjoyed Marius' presence, Enjolras missed the quiet and privacy of having his own flat.

"Enjolras, I've arrived! I come with something for you, _mon ami_!" _Why must he always be so loud—and cheerful?_ With a tired sigh, Enjolras lifted himself from his chair and before walking out into the living room he let his neck crack.

When Marius saw Enjolras he quickly made his way to him and handed him a thick envelope. The front of it had his name neatly signed across it. "What's this?" he asked, not being able to mask the curiosity in his voice. Marius gave him a sly look. "It's from Mademoiselle Éponine."

Enjolras' face flickered with some emotion but he quickly recovered and masked his face stoically. "I'm sure she's just thanking me for the gift I sent her." He said briskly, as if it was no big deal. Marius let out a hearty chuckle.

"A gift, mon ami?"

"It was nothing, Marius. It was as an apology for the way I behaved with her on the night we first met." Enjolras turned and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Marius followed closely behind him, grinning foolishly.

"If you already apologized to her, why was it necessary to get her another gift?" Enjolras continued to ignore him and took a hearty gulp from his glass. Marius continued to smile despite the cold shoulder Enjolras was still giving him although the smile had waned a bit, now almost sad. "I don't know why you continue to close yourself off, 'Jolras." The dark haired man patted the fair haired man on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Enjolras to his thoughts.

Not being able to withstand his curiosity any longer he tore the envelope open and unfolded the thick parchment inside. It was a letter from Éponine. Another piece of paper had fallen to the floor and he bent to pick it up. Without glancing at the paper he had just picked up, he continued to read the letter from the brunette.

_Monsieur Enjolras,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wish I could do this in person but considering current circumstances it is not possible. I would like to thank you so very much for your gift. It was very thoughtful of you and I shall treasure it always. I feel quite awful that I am unable to give you anything in return so I made you something instead. Also folded within this envelope is a something I drew for you. Congratulations for that drawing was the very first ever drawn in the sketchpad you so graciously gave me—'tis an honor. Hopefully reading this letter wasn't too much of a distraction to your planning a revolution, good monsieur. Perhaps you'll make some time to write back, if that is not to forward. If not, then it is understandable and I wish you well until we may cross paths again._

_Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Enjolras_

_-Éponine_

After reading her letter, he hastily unfolded the second piece of paper and his breath hitched. The sketch was of him—and it was beautiful, completely life like. She captured everything on his face, from the shape of his eyes, the slight bump on his nose, to the curve of his lips. The girl did not miss a thing. His mouth twitched into something of a smile.

Quickly, Enjolras messily folded the letter back into the envelope and walked back into his room. Once inside he sat himself back at his desk, lit a candle to illuminate the now darkened room, grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began to write.

_Mademoiselle Éponine…_

* * *

**There it is fellow readers. I hope you guys dug this chapter. I wrote it all out on paper at work—I was bored and this was what I produced.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello readers. The response from this story has blown me away. Your reviews make me happy and squeal! Thank you all! I wanted to get this chapter out quickly tonight considering I have a five page research paper due on Monday that I've totally procrastinated on til last minute (Damn, that senioritis!) Any who, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful **_**Celestique**_** who has volunteered to make a cover for this story! I cannot wait to take a look at it! Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for your support! An advanced apology to you all for possible errors (I really need to proofread these better before I post, haha).**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch—I take that back. I definitely own Aaron Tveit. Sorry ladies! **

* * *

_January 31, 1832_

_Mademoiselle Éponine,_

_I've been well; although the hours I spend doing work for my university classes has gotten quite demanding. I hope everything is going well with you, mademoiselle. I also believed that we agreed not to discuss further plans and ideas for _la révolution_—the topic seems to always end in a disagreement. You also requested in your previous letter that I send you book recommendations. I have quite a few; Candide by Voltaire, Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes, and of course I would suggest anything by Rousseau but during our last conversation you seemed adverse to his works—although I cannot see why. I myself am in dire need of reading material—do you have any suggestions for me, mademoiselle? I hope to hear back from you soon._

_-Enjolras_

* * *

_February 10, 1832_

_Monsieur Enjolras,_

_I must open this letter by asking if you've read Orgueil Et Prejuges yet? Remember, good monsieur, you promised me you would. Cosette has never been much for reading and it is my favorite book; I would love to have someone to discuss it with despite the fact you may not even enjoy the book (although I believe you will—whether you admit it or not). Speaking of Cosette, she and Marius—they're progressing so well. It is very much so important to me to see my sister happy and Monsieur Marius seems to do just that. I hope that soon they will find a way to openly express their love, no longer in fear of consequences. How have your classes at the university been progressing? I'm quite envious I must say; I would love to be able to attend classes at the university—to be able to learn new things everyday must be amazing. Also, monsieur, regarding your plans and ideas, if I am not overstepping any boundaries by suggesting this—for the people to rise I must advise you to get directly involved with the people. Learn more about them on a personal level, visit them, make an attempt to make direct contact—they may just listen. Please think about my advice._

_-Éponine_

* * *

_February 25, 1832_

_Mademoiselle Éponine,_

_Before anything, I must say your advice was quite helpful and I'm glad that I have accepted it. The protest we held today attracted a large crowd and it was a success. Perhaps we should have listened to your ideas earlier, mademoiselle. After today's rally, the Amis and I have decided that the planning must go much further and meetings must be held much more frequently—we will be spending a lot more time at the café. I know that it may not be quite achievable yet mademoiselle, but hopefully you and your sister will be able to come visit us at the café sometime soon. Grantaire has been asking about "la belle petite dame, Éponine". Before it slips my mind, I must mention that I have finally managed to finish that book you've insisted I read. Forgive me, mademoiselle, but I did not care much for it. I find that Mr. Darcy character to be—unpleasant. I've read Austen, now I must insist you read Rousseau for it is only fair._

_-Enjolras_

* * *

_March 15, 1832_

_Monsieur Enjolras,_

_I hope I am not too forward by opening a letter in such a manner but I must address it. Monsieur Enjolras, we have been exchanging frequent letters for the past three or so months and I must request that you cease referring to me as mademoiselle. I consider you a good friend and confidant now and I would be most happy if you called me by my given name. Now broaching another topic; I find it still find it humorous you find Mr. Darcy unpleasant—you remind me very much of him. I hope you do not find that offensive—as a matter of fact; Mr. Darcy is my favorite in the book. At your insistence, I've started Emile—I must say it is not as… what was that word you used last time… humdrum? I'm rather enjoying it. My papa is going away on business in the next week; perhaps Cosette and I may find a way around Toussaint. I love the dear woman but she's turned into quite the guard lately. I make no promises but I must admit it would be nice to see everyone once more. Send everyone my greetings._

_-Éponine _

* * *

_March 17, 1832_

_Éponine,_

_If I no longer must refer to you as mademoiselle 'tis only fair that I insist you call me only Enjolras. We will be holding meetings every night for the next week. It is with great hope I see you at one of them. The plans have been advancing greatly; Joly, Combeferre, and I visited the slums of Saint-Michel this afternoon and we genuinely talked to the people about our cause; I believe they are beginning to listen. There is no doubt in my heart the people will rise for the cause—we will bring about a new France—one with equality and opportunity for all. Once more, I must thank you for this,_ _Éponine._

_Your friend,_

_Enjolras_

* * *

_April 15, 1832_

_Dear Enjolras,_

_I must admit I am quite peeved with you. Why did you not mention it was your _anniversaire _last week? I had to find out through Cosette as Marius had mentioned it during his last visit to our home. Once more, I was not able to give you something. As you've most likely already noticed, this letter arrived to you with a pastry—I made it myself. I hope you enjoy it. I truly wish I could give you something more. Nonetheless, _joyeux anniversaire_, Enjolras, however late I am. The weather has been quite beautiful these past few days. Perhaps I may just coax papa into a stroll in the gardens one of these days and perhaps we can meet there. It has been a month since we last saw each other—and I must say I miss your company and that of the Amis._

_-Your friend,_

_Éponine_

* * *

It was early May and Éponine let out a happy sigh as she felt a soft breeze ruffle her brown curls. She sat on the green grass of her home's garden; she was surrounded by brightly colored flowers, sunlight, and fluttery butterflies. Cosette was seated at the tea table set a couple of feet away doing some embroidery and Éponine's brothers were out causing havoc around the streets of Paris.

The three boys had officially moved into the Fauchelevent home on one condition that Gavroche insisted upon: Gavroche would be allowed to spend some nights with his friends in the Elephant. "The streets are my home, the fellas are family. I can't just leave 'em, 'Ponine." He had told her.

Things were going well for Éponine. She had her papa, her sister and brothers, and now she and Enjolras were good friends. The last months had been some of her best; it still surprised her that she and Enjolras were able to build a quick friendship. The day they met, she was sure she would never get along with a man like him. _Life is funny that way_, Éponine thought to herself.

She still had to endure her siblings' constant jabs and teasing about her and Enjolras' relationship, but Éponine had learned to ignore them by now. Denying anything would only cause the teasing to worsen; silence was key.

The two sisters were waiting for their papa to finish some work inside their home before they would go on their stroll. Éponine had high hopes that she and Cosette would run into Enjolras and Marius; it had been two weeks since they had last met. It was an hour after noon and the gentlemen had most likely just finished their classes at the university not long ago.

The tall, broad shouldered man they were both awaiting came out of the little house with an apologetic look on his face. Immediately both of the girl's faces fell.

"I'm sorry, _mes petites amoureuses_, I know you've been looking forward to our stroll. I'm not feeling too well so I thought," he paused for a second. "—that you may want to continue on without me." Both Cosette and Éponine shared a surprised but excited look.

"I trust you two and I hope you will do your best to stay out of trouble. Please be care—." Valjean did not even get to finish his sentence before his daughters rushed to him, embracing him in excitement.

"We'll be very cautious papa."

"I promise we'll be back within an hour."

"We love you, papa." The girls chorused together as they walked out of the gate with haste, not turning to glance at their father once. Valjean stood there stunned for a bit. He hoped that his daughters did not make him regret his decision to let them roam on their own.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Orgueil Et Prejuges – Pride and Prejudice**

**la belle petite dame- beautiful little lady**

**joyeux anniversaire- happy birthday**

**mes petites amoureuses- my little loves**

**I know it's short! I'll try to make them longer in the future. I just really wanted to get this one out as I have that darn essay to do and I have no idea if I would have been able to post for the rest of the weekend. I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't wait to see your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I have decided to be nice and post another chapter today only because I got half of four pages done and I'm taking a small break to write this out. And just a quick warning to you all—this is the last chapter before the barricade. This chapter will cover the last few weeks of May and beginning of June. The beginning of this chapter picks up where the last chapter ends—it is the second week of May then, and after that scene we'll skip to last week of May and the first three days of June will be covered. Once more thank you for the support, and I'll try to do a better job at proofreading, haha!**

**I also want to add that I know Lamarque death was on June 5****th****, but I decided to kill him off two days earlier and have the funeral procession/building of the barricade on. June 5th**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Mr. Tveit—other than that, nada. (Not that I'm complaining.)**

* * *

"I can't believe papa is allowing us to go out—on our own!" Cosette breathed excitedly. Both she and Éponine were in high spirits; the weather was beautiful and the garden was surely going to be pleasant to walk through. "Do you think we'll see Marius?"

Éponine smiled at her sister before turning her head to look straight once more. "Perhaps we will. I told Enjolras there was a high chance we'd be taking frequent strolls around _le jardin _sometime soon. We just may have a run in." At this Cosette's blue eyes sparkled beautifully.

About ten minutes later, the girls arrived and the sight that greeted them was mesmerizing. The garden was full of people of all ages and classes, enjoying the sun. The sisters took a seat on the closest bench near them. Éponine regretted not bringing her sketchpad; there were a lot of different possible subjects to draw today.

It had fallen into a peaceful kind of silence; the only sound that of children playing and chatter of others who had come to enjoy the day. Éponine let herself grin at two children playing together; a young bourgeoisie boy and a little _gamine_. _'Innocence knows no judgment' _she thought to herself. "Éponine?"

The girl in question turned to glance at her sister who had a faraway look on her face. "Do you—do you think if Marius and I told papa of our love that he would approve?" At this question, Éponine bit her lip, her eyes turning sad. "'Sette, I don't think it's best to tell him anytime soon—but one day the time will come and I promise you that he will love him as if he were his own."

Cosette gave her a sad smile and nodded. "You are right. Perhaps it is too soon." Éponine was about to open her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a happy cry that they hadn't heard in far too long. "Well, well! _Mes belles dames_, it's been too long!" They both looked up a bit startled and glanced into the shining blue eyes of Grantaire. Surprisingly, the gentleman seemed to be sober. "Aren't you going to greet me with hug?" he pouted playfully. The two sisters shared a quick and amused look before laughing and simultaneously wrapping their arms around him. "_Bonjour_, Grantaire."

When they pulled away from the usually drunk man, Éponine noticed that Marius and Enjolras were catching up to the group; they had seemed to have been walking far behind Grantaire. Upon the sight of Enjolras, Éponine felt her cheeks warm a bit. She was not usually so shy when writing letters to him, but in person she sometimes got a bit flustered.

"Cosette, Éponine!" Marius cried joyfully. He kissed both of their hands politely and after his greeting his blue eyes found Cosette's; the couple exchanged an elated grin and clasped hands together. Grantaire pretended to make gagging noises. Laughing a little, Éponine swatted at his arm lightly. "Unfortunately, I must be going." Grantaire piped up with a suspicious grin.

"Why's that?" Marius asked suspiciously. "I've got things to do." Grantaire shrugged with an imp smile on his face. "And that would be?" Éponine asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Why get drunk of course! It's been six hours since I've had my last drink!" The group rolled their eyes at his response, Enjolras huffing. Not until the last farewells were said to Grantaire and Cosette and Marius had walked off on their own, did Enjolras turn to face Éponine.

The blonde man smiled kindly at the brunette. "Éponine." He greeted and he bent to kiss the back of her hand, their gaze never faltering. "Enjolras." She replied with a smile of her own.

"How are your plans to overthrow the state coming along?" She asked with a playful airiness in her voice. At this Enjolras' face lightened up a bit more, the passion that always swam in his blue eyes coming ablaze. "They're coming along well enough—we're making good progress. We've only just begun to gather enough weapons." At this Éponine furrowed her brow in worry.

Since becoming better acquainted with Enjolras and letting him into her small circle of people she allowed herself to care about, she couldn't help but worry about him and the rest of the Amis; about what would happen when the revolt came to occur. Not to mention that Gavroche hung around them often and would most likely get himself into a bout of trouble.

A small breeze picked up and Enjolras sucked in a deep breath, glancing out straight ahead. Éponine watched him, studying his face closely. The breeze had ruffled his blonde curls a bit and in the sunlight his eyes shone. "I can feel it coming soon. The day is nearing." He said so softly she couldn't be sure she heard him.

"Are you afraid, Enjolras?" Éponine asked him quietly, watching him carefully. His head whipped to look at her, his eyes squinting at her, surprise written all over. "Afraid of what?" he asked her, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

Éponine bit her lip and looked down for a moment, thinking about her next words. "Afraid to die. Are you afraid to die?"

He looked at her with ignited eyes. "Absolutely not. I fear nothing; if I were to fall, it would be for Patria and my death would not be in vain. The only thing I've ever feared would be dying in vain and if I were to perish during our battle for equality then I died with a purpose." At this Éponine lowered her eyes once more and smiled with resignation.

"Well, I'm afraid." She admitted. "I'm afraid for you and for the rest of the Amis. You've all grown special to me. I couldn't bear it if—" Her voice cracked a bit and she blinked away some of the tears that were growing in her eyes. She quickly composed herself; she hated showing people her vulnerability and she especially did not want Enjolras to see her like this.

She jumped a bit when she felt a huge and warm hand wrap around her own smaller one. Looking up, she met Enjolras' gaze once more. He was not looking at her with disgust at her show of fear but with a kindness and warmth she had never seen before.

"Éponine, I promise you—all will be well. We will be successful and we will bring about a new tomorrow." She couldn't help but let her lips curve into a small smile. Then she playfully glared at him. "You better be right."

Enjolras laughed, the sound echoing with the breeze. "I usually am, Éponine." The two spent the rest of the hour talking amiably until it was time for Éponine and Cosette to make their way back to their home on Rue Plumet.

* * *

The end of May was fast approaching; it was the 25th of May and the Fauchelevent were celebrating Valjean's birthday. Éponine had baked pastries for the occasion and helped Toussaint cook a big dinner despite the only people dining being just five.

Toussaint had even joined them for dinner and everyone was having a good time in each other's company. "May have some more, cake 'Nine?" Henri asked, his chubby cheeks smeared with chocolate frosting. Laughing with amusement, Éponine wiped at his face with her napkin. "I think you've had enough, Henri."

The little boy pouted in defeat. Cosette let out a tinkling laugh. "I'll sneak you an extra piece later." She whispered in his ear. The little boy's expression brightened and he bounced a bit in his seat.

A couple of minutes passed and Gavroche stood from his seat. He was wearing a new outfit that had been purchased for him and his skin was clean but he still tried to wear it as messily as he could. "Where are you going, Gav?" Éponine asked her younger brother, putting down her eating utensil.

"I'm goin' down to the café. I'm gon' be spending the night with my boys." He replied. Éponine was about to open her mouth to protest when she was interrupted by Jacques. "I want to go to, Gav!"

"Not tonight, Jacques." Éponine told him kindly but with some sternness. Jacques looked sadly down at his plate of half eaten cake. Gavroche stepped forward and patted his younger brother comfortingly in the shoulder. "Listen to 'Ponine, Jacques. She may be a downright nag but she knows what she's talkin' 'bout." Éponine scoffed and the table laughed at her.

The boy then turned his brown eyes to Valjean. "_Joyeux anniversaire_, Monsieur." He grinned at the old gentlemen. "Thank you, Gavroche," Valjean laughed. "Be careful out there tonight, lad." he told him sternly after a moment.

"Always am." Gavroche winked.

* * *

_One Week Later_

_Thursday, May 31, 1832_

"General Lamarque is ill; his condition has worsened, gentlemen. The only man who spoke out for the people is fading and fast— they do not believe he'll last the week out. We must begin to prepare—and quickly." Enjolras took a pause and stared out into the faces of the men sitting before him. In the back next to Courfeyrac, he spotted Gavroche. He had noticed that lately the gamin and his two brothers looked cleaner and better looked after.

The men all stared back at him, their faces determined and eyes alight with that of passion.

"Brothers—the day is approaching, creeping upon us faster. The day we have been awaiting is close." At this he nodded out to them, eyes hardened. The crowed in the café cheered and clapped.

Enjolras could barely believe it; the moment he had spent months upon months organizing and planning for was just around the corner. Éponine and their conversation the week before flashed in his mind. Just as quickly as the thoughts of the brunette came, he pushed away.

_It_ was coming and his brothers needed him. _Patria_ needed him.

* * *

_Saturday, June 3, 1832_

The men were gathered at the café once more, laughing at one of Jehan's poems when in burst little Gavroche. "Oi!" He called out, but the loud voices of the men drowned out his voice completely.

Courfeyrac noticed that Gavroche was having trouble getting everyone's attention and stood on his feet. He let out a piercing whistle and yelled out. "Listen, everybody!" The men that were seated closest to him winced.

The café was dead silent as Gavroche stepped atop the chair Courfeyrac had just abandoned. He looked into the eyes of the men looking at him. "General Lamarque is dead." The men all began to murmur amongst themselves and Enjolras stood.

At seeing the tall and stern revolutionary leader standing, the men silenced themselves once more. "Lamarque is dead, the moment is here. During his funeral, gentlemen…we strike."

The men began to cheer; Gavroche grinning excitedly. The energy in the café was tangible. Letting his blue eyes roam about, Enjolras spotted Marius, his face white as a sheet. Enjolras knew why. Cosette.

Walking over to his friend Enjolras sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will understand should you choose not to fight alongside us, _mon ami_." Enjolras told him not unkindly. Looking up in surprise, Marius' eyes turned hard and determined.

"Thank you, Enjolras, but I will fight alongside you and my brothers. I cannot abandon you all and I cannot abandon the cause. But I must go now—I have to see Cosette, at least once more." Enjolras nodded understandingly. Both men stood together but before Marius turned to exit the café, he faced the blonde man.

"Do you not wish to see Éponine one last time?" he asked him cautiously. Enjolras clenched his jaw and shook his head. "There is no time—I must prepare for the final decisions." Enjolras paused for a quick moment. "Do pass my greetings to her, though, Marius."

Marius nodded and smiled thinly at his best friend. "That I will _mon ami_. I will see you later tonight."

* * *

Cosette had snuck out of her home to enjoy the cool air of a summer night. She was seated in her home's garden, gazing into the sky, counting the stars. Éponine was inside, giving Jacques and Henri their baths before bed. Their papa had retired to bed earlier.

She heard the sound of footsteps outside her gate and the sound of hissing. Her back automatically stiffened and she arched her neck to get a look without being spotted by the intruder. "Cosette. Cosette!"

She grinned and breathed a sigh of relief for it was her Marius. Skipping over to the gate, she opened it slightly, but enough to allow him to enter. His big hands grabbed her face and stroked his cheek. "My dearest Cosette. I have come to bear news."

Her grin wiped off her face once she saw the grave look upon Marius' face. "What's ever the matter, Marius?" She grabbed the hands on her face and lowered them so she could intertwine her fingers with his.

"The time has arrived, my love. We will be fighting for the equality of all French citizens come the funeral of General Lamarque. I have come to see you one more time—it is most likely my only chance to see you before the revolt." He told her. "I will try to send a letter out to you the day of the fight." Marius promised her.

Cosette's heart clenched in her chest, her blood running cold. "But—Marius, you're still fighting? It's dangerous and—I couldn't lose you. I couldn't live through it." Her lower lip trembled. Marius' own blue eyes filled with tears but shone with bravery and determination.

"I will come back to you, Cosette. I will come back for you and we will be married—we shall live the rest our lives in happiness." Cosette pressed her lips together to choke back a sob. Marius let go of her hands for a moment to reach into his pocket. When he removed his hand from the pocket, he emerged with a gold ring, a decent sized diamond in the middle.

The blonde gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. "It was my mother's." He murmured nervously as he lowered himself onto one knee. "I want to do this properly. Cosette, _mon amour_, I love you and have from the moment we gazed at each other—if there is one thing I will ever swear upon and truly mean, it is swearing to love you for the rest of my days. Dearest, will you do me the honor of marrying me—and once I return to you—make me the happiest man in all of Paris?"

Not being able to speak, Cosette nodded furiously, tears streaming from her face. Marius lifted himself and placed the ring on her ring finger. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde and buried his face into her hair. "I love you, Marius." She breathed into his shoulder.

* * *

Éponine lifted her head as she heard Cosette come into the room. The blonde's face was red and her eyes were swollen and puffy. She lifted herself into a sitting position on her bed, concern shining in the depths of her brown eyes.

"Cosette, what happened?" The blonde walked over to her sister and threw herself into her arms sobbing. Startled, Éponine responded by wrapping her small arms around her sister's shaking form. Through her tears Cosette explained everything to her sister.

"Éponine, I could lose Marius in two days' time. _We_ could lose them _all_." Cosette sobbed. Swallowing hard Éponine, fought the urge to cry. To cry for Cosette, for Marius, for the Amis. To cry for Enjolras.

For now all she could do was pray and that night she did just that. She prayed that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

**A/N: AH! Ohmygod, guys! It's coming—the climax, the part you've all been waiting for. I'm so excited to write the next chapter, you will not even believe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see some feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter you have all been awaiting. I changed a couple of things around to make it work. I hope you don't all hate me after this chapter.** **I hope it lives up to its expectations—and also thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It means so much! I also want to apologize for any possible errors below. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, I'd be very rich—but I am not—thus I do not own it. All though I did borrow a couple of lines from the songs.**

* * *

Enjolras, Marius, and the rest of Les Amis de l'ABC stood with tense faces, their bodies rigid, as they continued to watch the funeral procession. It was coming closer. Despite having gotten no sleep the night before, Enjolras was far from tired. His musings were interrupted when he felt an elbow at his side and his blue eyes met those of Marius. Marius nodded at the approaching black carriage—the one holding General Lamarque's body.

Closer.

Closer.

It was here.

Enjolras gave the rest of the men the signal and havoc broke loose. Enjolras, Marius, and a couple of the other men climbed onto the carriage, whipping out big flags. Others—both citizens that had nothing to do with the organization of the uprising and other students that have been a part of the planning—surrounded the carriage.

"Equality for all!" Enjolras heard Courfeyrac shout little ways behind him. The revolutionary leader felt his heart swell and excitement course through his veins. It was happening—at last. When his blue eyes caught sight of the National Guard attempting to block a route in the general direction of the carriage, he and Marius exchanged a look and the carriage came to a halt.

"Draw!" The leader of the National Guard shouted. The bodies of the men and their supporters stiffened and they watched the Guard's movements with caution as they drew out their weapons. There was all of a sudden a gunshot. Shouting. Combeferre tore through the panicked mass and wrapped his arms around the limp body of an older lady. "She was an innocent woman!" He yelled in outrage.

More gunshots. "Attack!" At this the National Guard charged and everyone sprung into action. Enjolras grabbed Marius' shoulder and at the top of his voice he shouted, "To the barricades!"

* * *

Éponine was beside herself with worry. She was pacing the living room completely ignoring the watchful eyes of her papa, Jacques and Henri. Gavroche had not come home for nearly three days now and today was the day of the uprising—she couldn't sit very well knowing her younger brother, that he was getting himself involved.

The clock in the living room tolled. It was well past three in the afternoon and the uprising should have taken place by now. She let out a frustrated yell and with determination walked towards the front door.

Valjean having caught on to what his daughter's intentions were stood with quick precision despite his old age and captured her arm firmly. "Just where do you think you're going?" He asked her sternly.

Éponine rolled her eyes and tried to wrench her arm from his grasp. "To find Gavroche, obviously. It's dangerous out there and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him." She jutted her chin to her father as if she were challenging him. He looked at her coolly and gently but firmly guided her away from the door.

"You will do no such thing." He growled out. Éponine flinched and looked down to the floor. Softening his gaze, Valjean lifted her chin until her brown eyes met his. "I will in no way have you leave this house—it is dangerous for—." He was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

At the sound, he took large strides towards the door and he propped it open. Standing on the other side was none other than Gavroche. His face and new clothes were dirt stained and he held an envelope in his hand. At the sight of Valjean though, his grin waned a bit and he quickly made way to stuff the envelope under his shirt.

Noticing his quick movement, Valjean glared at him suspiciously. Cosette was making her way down the stairs, peering curiously into the room. Her face was pale with bags under her usually bright and happy blue eyes.

"What's that you have there, boy?" Valjean questioned and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Éponine already knew what was in the envelope and she covered her face with her palm. Cosette paled even further and attempted to make herself small from where she was standing. Gavroche swallowed hard and tossed an apologetic look at the two girls. Averting his eyes, Gavroche handed Valjean the envelope. "Letter from the barricade."

At this, Valjean's face turned to one of surprise and he took the letter from Gavroche. Cosette's name was scrawled across the front. He tore the envelope open and let his dark eyes skim the letter. "Papa…" Cosette whimpered nervously. As he continued to read the letter, Valjean's heart dropped.

His first reaction was anger. He wanted to be angry. But in the end, Valjean knew he never really had complete ownership of Cosette—or Éponine for that matter. His daughter had an opportunity to be happy and Valjean knew he would not be around forever. Perhaps it was time to let Cosette go—let her be truly happy.

Valjean had read all he had to. He looked up at Cosette who was shifting with nerves, eyes filled with tears. He outstretched his arm and she took the letter from him. "Do you truly love him, my child?" At this question, she looked up surprised but nodded. "I do, papa."

At her response Valjean nodded and turned to Gavroche. "I want you to take me to the barricade, lad." At this, the little boy nodded and his chest swelled proudly. "It'd be a pleasure, m'sieur."

Éponine opened her mouth to retort angrily, "Have you completely lost it, papa?" Then she whirled to face Gavroche. "And you! I'll be damned if I allow you to return to that barricade!" Gavroche looked ready to huff back at her but was interrupted by Valjean, who sighed at his brunette daughter. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Éponine, my child, this is something I must do. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to come back to you all—with this Marius fellow as well. And Gavroche will be sent back here as soon as I arrive at the barricade." At this Éponine calmed a little and Cosette was looking at her papa with hope in her blue eyes.

Gavroche bristled. "Like hell I will! I want 'ta fight! With all due respect, m'sieur, I plan 'ta stay at the barricades and there's nothin' that will stop me! I've been livin' on my own for the last few years. I can take care of myself, all right." With his final sentence he sent a glare at Éponine.

Valjean knew they were running out of time. "I will watch after him." He stroked Éponine's cheek comfortingly and pulled her in for a hug. "Be careful, papa." She whispered, her tone defeated. He pulled away and nodded, giving her a brave smile. "I will, _mon cher_." Valjean then walked over to say his farewells to Cosette, Jacques and Henri.

Éponine looked at Gavroche and walked towards him. She blinked away tears from her brown eyes and tried to put on a tough smile. "You better be careful, 'Roche." Gavroche smiled almost smugly and winked. "Always am, sis." With a watery laugh she pulled the boy in for a hug and Gavroche did not hesitate to wrap his skinny arms around her.

"I know I don't tell you often, 'Ponine, but I love ya'."

"I love you too, 'Roche."

Ten minutes later, Valjean and Gavroche were out the door and on their way to the barricade, the events that were so near unbeknownst to them.

* * *

The sky was already darkening and anxiety was eating away at Enjolras. The National Guard had yet to stroke and the citizen who volunteered to spy had yet to make an appearance. He and Courfeyrac were perched atop the barricade when they noticed two figures making their way towards them. "Someone's coming!" Courfeyrac shouted and the rest of the men prepared themselves, grabbing their muskets.

"'S just me fellas! I've brought friend!" Gavroche was now visible, as well as an older gentleman. Enjolras hopped down and helped Joly and Lesgle push away some furniture to allow them access into the barricade.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The older gentleman greeted. "I am Monsieur Bellamy." He looked down at Gavroche meaningfully for a moment and then looked back at Enjolras. Enjolras smiled politely but his blue eyes still held caution. "What brings you here, monsieur?"

"I have come to volunteer my services." Monsieur "Bellamy" replied. At his response, Enjolras' smile because more genuine. "Welcome, good monsieur."

* * *

Another two hours had passed and Valjean had sat himself a wooden crate in the corner. The sky was now completely dark; he had yet to hear of anyone named 'Marius Pontmercy'. Gavroche had wandered off and he would rather not call attention to himself to ask him to point out the gentleman.

"Where's Marius?" At that Valjean's head perked up and he looked at the tall blonde man that had welcomed him to the barricade—the man who seemed to be the leader in all this. He had walked over and had his hand on the shoulder of another gentleman with dark hair and light eyes. That was the man that had captured the heart of his Cosette.

Valjean was pulled out of his thoughts by a yell. "He's here!" Furniture was pushed aside and none other than the man that plagued his night terrors emerged—Javert. His heart squeezed in his chest and he moved farther into the corner, concealing himself.

At Courfeyrac's shout, Enjolras turned away from Marius and made his way to the newcomer to hear of the news. "Tell me good citizen, what news bring you?"

"Listen my friends; I have done as I promised. I come to warn you—they have armies to spare and it will be dangerous. We will need all our cunning to bring them to yield." At this Enjolras' jaw tightened a bit before he spoke again. "You must have faith citizen—if you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their game there are ways that our people can fight—and we shall prevail."

"There will be no attack tonight for they intend to starve you out. Before they start a proper fight—concentrate their force and hit you when it's light." Gavroche was squinting at the man the whole time he was speaking—he seemed familiar. Finally he realized who it was—

"LIAR!" Gavroche shouted and hopped from a wooden crate. He walked directly in front of Inspector Javert with a smugness. "Good evening Dear Inspector—Lovely evening, my dear." Then he turned to Enjolras and the rest of the Amis that were starting to gather around. "I know this man—it's Inspector Javert. Don't believe a word he says—none of its true!"

When he realized his cover was found out, Javert made an attempt to escapes only to be held on to by Prouvaire and Marius who seemed to have escaped his small funk. "Bravo little Gavroche, you're the top of the class!" Courfeyrac came behind Gavroche and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You'd all be lost without me!" Gavroche winked smugly. The men laughed a bit.

"So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?" snarled Prouvaire who had tightened his grip on the struggling man. Enjolras scowled angrily at Javert. "Take this man and throw him in the tavern in there—the people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert."

"Shoot me now or shoot me later, every schoolboy to his sport. Death to every single traitor—you're all fools—I renounce your people's court!" Having seemed to gain some sort of strength, before they could fully enter the tavern, Javert managed to shrug out of Marius' and Prouvaire's grip and began to throw punches at any man that approached him and attempted to restrain him.

Dodging one of Inspector Javert's punches, Enjolras manages to get a grasp of him and Combeferre hands him a crowbar. Quickly, throwing inspector Javert onto the ground, he bludgeons the man and knocks him out. The only sound was that of breathing.

From his corner, Valjean comes out and enters the tavern. His eyes avoid Javert's fallen form. Joly seemed as if he were about to speak but is quickly shushed by Valjean. All eyes turn to stare at the old gentlemen. "Listen." He whispered. The sound was that of heavy footsteps. The National Guard was approaching.

Enjolras shared a look with a couple of men and nodded. "To your positions!" Everyone ran over to their positions, muskets in hand. Gavroche was about to follow but Valjean held him back. "Stay in here, Gavroche." He looked ready to protest but kept his mouth shut when he saw the look Valjean gave him. With a curt nod from Gavroche, Valjean stepped outside and joined the other men.

"Get down." Marius hissed at the men by him and stared out at the large army before them through a crevice in the barricade. "Who's there?" Shouted what seemed to be the general of the National Guard.

Enjolras gave Marius a quick look and breathing hard, with all the strength his voice could muster he shouted. "FRENCH REVOLUTION!"

"Fire!"

* * *

Éponine had just put Jacques and Henri to bed; the brunette was exhausted and she was worried. Something in her gut told her that there was something bad that was going to happen. Toussaint seemed to almost never leave the living room—Éponine was almost certain her papa had told her to watch and make sure Éponine did not sneak out.

With an annoyed huff, she sat herself on her bed. Cosette was on her own bed, eyes closed and asleep. Éponine felt that she couldn't just sit here idle. She had to at least try to do something—if by early morning her papa and Gavroche had yet to show up, she would have to try and find something to do. After a while of angry thoughts, the brunette let her eyes close and the images from behind her eyelids varied: she saw her papa, Gavroche and his toothy grin, Marius and Cosette laughing happily, and she saw the passionate eyes of Enjolras. Her chest began to ache and she willed the thoughts away.

* * *

"STEP BACK OR I'LL BLOW THE BARRICADE!" Marius almost looked mental, a wild look in his eye. The general look skeptical. "Blow it up and take yourself with it?!" Marius gave him a crazed smile. "Yes—with myself in it."

"Back! Back!" The general stepped down and signaled his men away. Sighing with relief, Marius lowered himself and allowed Enjolras to take the torch from him. Combeferre and some of the men were angry. "What were you thinking Marius? You could have gotten us all killed!" Ignoring Combeferre, Marius kept walking and make his way over to his knew spot: the wooden crate by the shattered window. He sat down and let his head lean back, his blue eyes closed.

Valjean kept a close eye on the man but then he turned and made his way into the tavern to check on Gavroche. He was seated by a curly haired gentleman, holding an amber bottle that most likely contained liquor. Javert was tied tightly to the post, still out cold. Upon seeing Gavroche was alright, Valjean made his way back outside.

The blonde leader of the revolution seemed to be pacing, not allowing himself to rest. The rest of the men were scattered about, resting after the exhausting brush with death they had just experienced. Some were injured and a freckly gentleman and the gentleman that had been yelling at Marius were tending to them.

Valjean felt himself stiffen; he felt eyes on him and every hair on his neck stood on end. His eyes narrowed to look above and he saw him—"Marksmen—ON THE ROOF!" He warned and he sprang into action, the rest of the student revolutionaries following his example. He shot at one and several of the other men shot at the others.

"Make sure you keep your eyes on the roof." Valjean warned breathing hard, once every marksman had been rid of. Enjolras turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, monsieur." Valjean eyed the tavern and a thought came to mind.

"Give me no thanks, monsieur. There is something you can do—give me the spy Javert. Let me take care of him." Gavroche who had been standing next to Enjolras looked up at the blonde revolutionary leader and nodded, holding up his pistol. "Do what you have to do—the man belongs to you." Enjolras handed Valjean the pistol and walked away, leading the others with him.

With a deep and tired breath, Valjean walked into the tavern to face the man that had made his life a hell—and he let him go.

* * *

The next day Éponine awoke early. She put on her simplest and lightest dress, tied her hair up in a ribbon, and laced up her favorite, worn out boots. Seeing that Cosette was still asleep she walked over to her sister and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She walked down the stairs on lithe feet, making sure not to wake anyone. She was almost there when in she walked into the living room—meeting face to face a stern looking Toussaint who was blocking the front door.

"Where do you think you're heading to, young miss?" Toussaint glared her lips in a thin line. Éponine sighed warily. "I'm heading to the barricade. I can't just sit here and let something bad happen!" she cried out and tried to shove Toussaint away from the door.

"Fine." Toussaint gave her a cold smile and stepped away. Éponine faltered and gave her a suspicious look. With a frustrated cry, she opened the front door and marched towards the gate. When she yanked on it the gate didn't open and she realized why—it had been locked from the outside. Her papa and basically locked her prisoner in her own home—and there was no way she could ever make it if she tried to climb the gate.

Tears of anger and frustration brimmed in her eyes. "_Merde_!" She shrieked. Her chest was heaving and no longer able to suppress the tears she's been holding inside, she sunk to the ground and began to sob.

* * *

It was still early morning and the men of the barricade were exhausted. They were running low on food and ammunition—some of the men looked discouraged. Gavroche though was still walking around, trying to animate the men.

A couple of minutes before Alain, another one of the few street urchins that had joined Gavroche at the barricades and shown up and whispered to Enjolras that the few other barricades that had been set up around Paris had been crushed by the National Guard—they were the only ones left.

Enjolras stood before his brothers and looked around at their weary faces. "We are the only ones left. The people have not stirred—we're abandoned by those who still live in fear. Let us not waste lives—let all those who wish to do so, leave." He nodded at them curtly.

No one stirred. Gavroche looked around and gave everyone a smile wanting to stir up and give everyone energy he began to chant. "Vive la France, Vive la France, Vive la France!" Soon the rest of the man let their weary faces smile and began to chant with him.

Valjean joined a few other men at the front of the barricades, turning his back to Gavroche for a moment. Feuilly walked to Enjolras and Marius, putting an arm around their shoulders. "Enjolras, we need more ammunition—" and the three began to talk amongst themselves, unaware Gavroche had heard and was slipping his way past the men.

Gavroche may be thirteen years old and still a bit small for his age—but being small had its perks and he would show them that he could help too. He had made it to the other side of the barricade without anyone noticing! Gavroche gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder.

He began to climb lower and pick anything valuable off the bodies of the dead National Guard soldiers. The movement had caught Valjean's peripheral vision and fear seized his heart when he realized it was Gavroche.

"Gavroche!" Valjean grunted through clenched teeth. "Gavroche, come back here!" Having heard Valjean, Courfeyrac turned and to his horror also noticed the dangerous task the young lad was doing. "Gav!" He whisper yelled, fear coloring his tone. Ignoring the protests of the men calling for him, Gavroche continued on his treasure hunt, humming to himself.

Completely obvious to Gavroche, one of the soldiers cocked his gun and was aiming at him. With a thud, Gavroche completely jumped off the barricade and stood in front, his humming growing louder and he threw a snarky smile at the soldiers. "So never kick a dog, because he's just a pup!" A shot rang out—missing Gavroche by inches. Valjean's heart dropped and he couldn't take his eyes off the little boy he had grown so fond of.

Valjean outstretched his arm, completely leaning off the top of the barricade. "Gavroche, come back! Think of your sister! Your brothers!" Gavroche's smug smile waned a little but remained intact. Gavroche continued walking, provoking the soldiers. "We'll fight like twenty armies—and we won't give up!" At this point Valjean began to panic and he was attempting to throw himself off the barricade—two gentlemen grabbed at his arms. "Gavroche! Gavroche!"

Another shot rang out and this time hit little Gavroche right in the shoulder. "Gavroche!" Valjean and a couple of the students yelled out. Gavroche dropped to his knees, wincing in pain and breathing hard. He continued to smile a bit smugly despite that. "Run for cover…when the pup…grows—" The last shot rang out and the bullet pierced Gavroche right in the chest.

He lay flat on his back, his brown eyes so much like Éponine's, wide and unseeing. The small remnants of that smug little smile remained on his still face. Valjean felt his blood rush cold and an overwhelming feeling of grief took over. "Gavroche!" He heard many of the men around him yell. One of them was sobbing and he was removing some of the furniture, running to Gavroche's body. The man knelt down and lifted Gavroche, running back into the barricade. As soon as he was within, the man fell back to his knees crying into the young boy's body.

Valjean felt tears of his own and he swallowed them back. He didn't know how he would tell his dear 'Ponine. He had failed his daughter. He had failed Gavroche.

The general of the National Guard spoke up. "You—people of the barricades. The people of Paris sleep in their beds and here you are—wasting your time, throwing your lives away. You have no chance."

Enjolras blinked away his own tears of grief for he too had been fond of Gavroche. He growled out in response. "Let us die—facing our foes. Make them bleed while we can."

Courfeyrac looked up from Gavroche's body and shouted angrily. "Make them pay for every man." Enjolras nodded and spoke even louder. "Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" With those last words, Enjolras cocked his musket and pointed at the soldiers, the rest of the men joining to take their places beside him.

"Cannons!" And all hell broke loose. Gun shots fired and it was complete havoc. For the first few minutes of the battle, Valjean felt disoriented. He was exhausted and his mind was overcome with grief—he had been keeping his eye on Marius but just one moment was all it took.

**(IMPORTANT A/N: The next scene is going to contain some of what I wrote on the first part of the first chapter but changed. I planned this from the beginning—I didn't want to add all of this detail about Gavroche to the first chapter because I wanted to keep some element of surprise about Éponine even reuniting with Gav a surprise and all of that. This next scene is the first—just a little more expanded on. Please read on.)**

It took one moment for Valjean to make this mistake—another one.

Jean Valjean had failed himself, had failed his Cosette. It all had happened so quickly and the older gentleman did not react fast enough. Valjean had come to the barricades for one purpose and one alone: make sure Marius Pontmercy makes it out alive for the sake of his daughter, Cosette. He had already failed Éponine and Gavroche—now he had failed Cosette.

Monsieur Pontmercy had been climbing the barricade in an act of foolish bravery and was shot down by one of the National Guard. His blue eyes now stared up at the sky, glassy and dead. "Marius! Marius!" a grief-stricken yell pierced the sounds of men grunting, cries of pain, gunshots.

A man dressed in a sweat and blood-drenched red coat with a red revolutionary flag pinned to his belt—the leader of the rebellion, had turned from the man he was struggling against. He turned to run towards Marius when he too was shot, but the bullet instead piercing his leg. With a cry of pain he landed a few ways from Marius' body.

The man he was fighting with smirked victoriously and just as he lifted his rifle to shoot the leader down once more and end his life for good, Valjean had composed himself and lifted his rifle, shooting the man down.

Valjean quickly made his way towards the fallen man, dodging men and bullets. The leader was very much still alive, but unconscious. His breathing was shallow and his blonde curls were matted to his forehead.

Then Valjean knew what he had to do; he had to save this man. He could not leave this man here injured and on the brink of death. Valjean had already let two lives slip past him and he would be damned if he would let another slip past him again.

Before lifting the injured gentleman, Valjean turned to Marius and gently closed his unseeing blue eyes. "Sleep well, Monsieur. Vous êtes maintenant avec Dieu." Throwing the profusely bleeding man over his shoulder, Valjean managed to escape from the barricades and as he made his way into the sewers, the sounds of death and suffering became muffled.

* * *

**AN: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I wanted to keep Gavroche's death a secret and now I feel so bad for even killing him off. I love little Gav and I'll miss writing him—but his death was necessary as was Marius'. I hope you all somewhat enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see a lot of feedback! I'm starting spring break tomorrow so expect frequent updates! (Maybe—I have three essays to do over break).**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A little treat for everyone considering I emotional tarnished most of with the last chapter. (Sorry about that.) Any who, thanks to everyone that continues to support this story—you're all awesome.**

* * *

Toussaint let out a frightened yelp when the front door of 55 Rue Plumet burst open and a hulk of a man covered in dark muck galloped inside, in his arms an equally dirty, limp body. "Toussaint—go and get my bedroom ready for this young man. I will go start a bath and while I go call upon the physician, try to get this man as clean as possible."

Upon recognizing Valjean, Toussaint nodded and bustled upstairs, Valjean following closely behind her; Toussaint walking into Valjean's bed chambers and Valjean into the bathroom. He started the bath and gently placed the man within the tub, stripping him of his clothes, but leaving him in his undergarments. Toussaint briskly walked back in the bathroom. "Once he is clean, you may call upon Monsieur Bileaux to help you dress him—he may borrow some clothes of mine—be cautious though, for his left leg is wounded and he may have already a lot. I will go call upon the physician immediately."

Hearing the ruckus in the hallway across her bedroom, Éponine furrowed her eyebrows and got out of bed. She pulled open her bedroom door a crack, peeking out. Toussaint had rushed into the bathroom and the familiar hulking body of her father appeared to be descending the stairs that led into the parlor. He was covered head to toe in muck that emitted a foul stench.

Quickly, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and followed her papa down the stairs. "Papa! You're back!" She cried. Valjean froze for a moment before continuing to the front door. "Papa, wait! Where's Gav? What happened at—?" Valjean whirled around, his face void of any emotion.

"Now is not the time my child. I must hurry—before it is too late. I will explain all in time." He then continued right on out the door and out into the garden where the small space of their garden's caretaker's was located. "Monsieur Bileaux!" When the older gent opened the door and the situation was explained, he took heed and ran into the house, barely acknowledging a frozen Éponine who still stood at the door and stared at her papa's retreating form.

Picking up the long skirt of her night dress, Éponine made her way back upstairs and stood outside the bathroom door. "Lift him gently Monsieur Bileaux—carefully." She heard the muffled voice of Toussaint. Éponine lifted her hand and placed it on the knob, right when she was about to turn it, the door flew open and a frazzled Toussaint appeared.

"What are you doing here girl?" She asked sternly. Éponine attempted to peer over Toussaint's shoulder but the older woman stood taller and blocked her view. "What is going on Toussaint? Who is that? Is it Monsieur Marius?" Toussaint wasn't having any of it though and grabbed the brunette's arm, dragging her towards her bedroom, but not before closing the door behind her to insure Éponine did not look inside.

"You are too curious in nature, miss—it will only get you in trouble. Now get inside!" Éponine huffed annoyed at Toussaint's scolding and pouted at the now closed door of her bedroom. The only sound within the bedroom was that of Cosette's soft snores and more of the noise that continued on in the hall.

Knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep, Éponine sat herself at her desk and took out the sketchpad Enjolras had given her. She rested her head on the cover and let her mind think of him, even for a bit. She hoped he was okay—that Gavroche and the rest of the Amis were alright. In that moment, she let herself believe it.

* * *

Jean Valjean, now clean, stood in his bedroom and watched as the physician, Monsieur Pierre, finished writing in his pad. The grey haired man looked up into the eyes of Valjean and tutted a bit. "Young lad was quite lucky. The bullet barely missed a major artery in his leg and he bled quite a bit, but he should be alright. I would also keep a close eye on the wound—it is still in danger of infection. If he awakens, he may be a little delirious."

Valjean nodded and continued to listen intently as the physician explained to him how to help the young man with the pain he was sure to be in when he awakened. At the end of his explanation, Pierre stood to shake hands with Valjean. "If there is any other trouble, Monsieur Fauchelevent, please do not hesitate to contact me."

"_Merci_, Monsieur Pierre." Toussaint led the physician out of the bedroom and downstairs. Now alone, Valjean allowed himself to glance down at the nameless young man he had saved from the barricades. His curly blonde hair was now clean and fluffed against the pillows, his skin still a pallid color. His chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths.

With an exhausted sigh, he ran a large hand over his face. The girls would be up any minute now and he would have to be the bearer of devastating news. He exited the bedroom, being careful to close the door silently and walked over to the guest bedroom, peering inside. Jacques and Henri were still heavily asleep and Valjean knew they would continue to be for at least a few more hours.

When he turned away from the guest bedroom he came face to face with Éponine and Cosette still in their night dresses. "Papa, you've been evading the subject—tell us of the barricades. Where is Gavroche?" Éponine was anxious now and she could not take it any longer.

Valjean's expression was that of defeat and immense despair. He grabbed at Éponine and Cosette's hands, leading them back into their bedroom. Éponine wrenched her hand from his grasp and looked at him in disbelief. She did not need to hear his words to know what had happened.

Gavroche was gone. Sinking to the closest seat, she grasped at her chest which had begun to heave. A wail of anguish escaped her lips and it shook Valjean to the very core. Cosette rushed to her sister and held her, her own blue eyes filling.

Valjean's dark eyes watered at the sight of his grieving daughter. Cosette looked up at her papa. "What of Marius, dearest papa?" She asked quietly. Valjean lowered his head and shook his head. "He did not make it, Cosette. I am so sorry. I ask you to forgive me, my daughters—I bring you this news—I should have been quicker… if I had you wouldn't have to grieve. I've failed you both." His voice cracked.

Cosette's hands flew to her mouth. She choked back a sob and shook her head. "Marius—how?" Valjean was shaking like a leaf; the sight was almost surreal for here was this immense and strong looking man that looked like he could be all but knocked over with a single shove.

Valjean walked to his daughters and attempted to wrap his arms around them, to offer some sort of comfort but Éponine stood and dodged his embrace. Without sparing a glance at her father and her sister, she flew out of the bedroom and down the stairs, her cries echoing.

Valjean turned back to Cosette that seemed in no better condition than her sister. She turned her red rimmed eyes at him and grasped at the older man's hand. "We should leave her be. Éponine needs to be on her own for a while." She took a pause and with a trembling voice she spoke up once more. "It was out of your hands papa—I do not blame you. His- _their_ fates were in the hands of the Lord. It may feel like the pain will never heal, and perhaps it will not, but I know there will be eventual relief. I am ever grateful to you, gentle papa. _Je t'aime_."

At Cosette's words, Valjean let out a grunt and then a cry. The blonde wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders and together the two mourned.

* * *

Cosette still resided in her bedroom, her face buried in the pillows, hand clutching the ring Marius had given her. Before her papa had excused himself to rest, he had told Cosette that he had not been able to save Marius or Gavroche, but he had saved a life at the barricades.

Her papa had brought back a wounded revolutionary and he was currently resting in her papa's bedroom. Cosette's curiosity burned, but she could not bring herself to lift even her head from the pillow.

Life had a way of being cruel, of snatching away what you cared for, and yet the blonde could not bring herself to be bitter. Yes, she would never get to live her life with Marius, but in the end she could not bring herself to be angry.

Her heart was hurting—but Marius was in a better place now. She would reunite with him one day. Cosette would miss her beloved every day of her life—but now she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Éponine and for her papa.

But today—today she would grieve for her lost love, for the life that could have been but would never be.

* * *

Éponine's tears had run dry. Swallowing hard and wiping at her tear stained cheeks, she made her way back into the house, from the garden. Once inside the parlor, she noticed her father sleeping on one of the couches, his long legs off the edge.

At this her eyebrow furrowed. Not long later, Toussaint came into the room, carrying a tray, making her way to the steps. Sniffling a bit and blinking away some of the remaining tears; she followed and watched as Toussaint entered her papa's room.

Not a moment later, she heard the low rumbling of a male voice and Toussaint's responding. It was another three minutes before the bedroom door opened once more and Toussaint made her way out; Éponine crushed herself closer to the corner and hid until the elderly woman walked past.

Not taking her brown eyes off the door, she began to walk towards it slowly. She could hear the soft clinking of eating utensils. Éponine turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. Peering inside, she was met none other than with Enjolras; the man she had believed to be dead, alive.

* * *

**Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I really wanted to get an update out there. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Saturday or Sunday. I hope to see some feedback. I really love to see what everyone's thinking about the story!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I must say I'm immensely blown away at the response to the story. It's definitely amazing and humbling to see that so many of you guys are reading it and actually enjoying it enough to follow, favorite, and review. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Aaron Tveit. (SPEAKING OFF, HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF THE CONCERTS HE'S PERFORMING IN NYC? I JUST MIGHT GO. EXCUSE ME WHILE I FLAIL.) Onwards to the story.**

* * *

Enjolras had been startled awake by a vivid nightmare. The smoke had been choking him, the sound of gunshots and cannons were deafening, the screams of his friends as they were shot down one by one, Marius and his dead blue eyes.

The bedridden man let out a groan of pain; his whole body ached and his left leg was throbbing something. At first, the man did not feel anything. His eyes were stinging from the pouring sunlight and it took him a moment to intake his surroundings. What had happened? Where was he?

Before Enjolras had another moment to himself an older woman came bustling into the room he was in, a tray with a bowl of steaming porridge and a mug on it. "I see you've awoken monsieur." She said in a friendly voice. "I bring something for you to eat. Are you in any pain?"

Enjolras just stared at her blankly for a moment before he cleared his throat and responded in a raspy voice. "Non, Madame." Enjolras _was_ in pain but he did not want to burden the kind stranger. He struggled to sit up and when he managed he was breathing heavily, the act wearing him. The older woman gazed at him sympathetically and moved forward to set the tray on his lap.

After setting the tray she patted him on the arm warmly. "I am Toussaint. I shall be at your assistance, monsieur. Please enjoy your meal. I will back shortly." Before she had the chance to turn, Enjolras asked, "Madame Toussaint—where am I?"

Toussaint smiled thinly but replied nonetheless. "You currently reside at the Fauchelevent residence on 55 Rue Plumet." Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Enjolras' heart throbbed in his chest and his eyebrows furrowed. _Wasn't that Éponine's address?_ He thought to himself.

His shaking hand made grab for the spoon and he played around with the porridge in the bowl. He did not have much of an appetite and all he wished was to know what became of the barricade. Had it all been a nightmare? Was Marius really gone? He couldn't even bear to think it, even though he knew in his heart, that his friends were gone—he had led them to their graves and for what? A lost cause. At his thoughts, Enjolras felt a powerful wave of grief and the porridge was making him nauseous.

The door suddenly flew open and on the opposite end was Éponine. Startled, Enjolras dropped the spoon into the steaming bowl of porridge. Éponine…" Enjolras murmured looking at the girl. Her brown hair was swept messily, her eyes were swollen, and her mouth let out a startled gasp.

When Éponine saw Enjolras, there was a whirring of emotions that bubbled inside of her. She was happy that he was okay and alive. She was sad because she knew that it was most likely tearing him apart inside knowing of his friends' fates and that of the failed revolution; the knowledge that all he had worked for was for nothing. She was also furious—the irrational part of her internally damned him to hell. It was because of his stupid barricade that Gavroche was gone.

She glared at him murderously. His eyes widened a bit and he swallowed hard. "It's your entire fault." She began shakily. Enjolras had paled and he looked down into the porridge that had now gone cold. "He's gone—" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes tightly willing the tears away unsuccessfully. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

Enjolras felt his own eyes fill but he kept his face composed. She was probably upset that Marius was dead, for her sister—Enjolras knew how close the two were and that her sister's pain was Éponine's. "I know." He replied quietly.

"Gavroche is gone—and—" The girl began to shake uncontrollably at her repressed sobs. Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed. He knew that the two had interacted occasionally but had they really grown that close? "He was my brother." The revolutionary leader's chest constricted and his eyes closed tightly at her words.

"Éponine, I cannot tell you how sorry I am." He began to shake his head. Confusion and grief muddled his capability to think. Éponine had finally reopened her eyes and the regret she felt increased tenfold. The pain from losing Gavroche was still raw and she was looking to lay the blame on anyone despite the fact that her rational side knew none of it was Enjolras' fault. She shouldn't be blaming Enjolras—she shouldn't be blaming anyone.

"Enjolras?" She inquired softly. The man had long ago forgotten about his tray of food and it looked as if it were going to tip over off his lap. Éponine hurriedly removed it and placed it on the night table.

"I killed them all, Éponine. I led them to their deaths. I should be dead. _Me_." Enjolras buried his head in his hands and the sob he cried out was filled with such pain and remorse, it was enough for Éponine to want to fall to her knees; her guilt was eating at her.

The brunette knelt on the floor, directly in front of him. She felt her eyes fill once more. "Enjolras—I am so sorry. I didn't mean it—it isn't your fault. Any of it." The man seemed to not have heard her words. Éponine reached out and attempted to pry is hands from his face.

She had never seen a man so broken. Her heart ached for him and she felt like a witch for having added to his grief. "Enjolras, please listen!" Éponine had finally succeeded at removing his hands from his face. His blue eyes were wet and red rimmed, his face no longer seeming to be made of marble for his visage was marred with solemn grief.

"I was very wrong in blaming you for Gavroche's death. I couldn't have prevented it—you couldn't have prevented it—my papa couldn't have prevented it. He was the type to do what he wanted, when he wanted and he wanted to be there at the barricades to fight along all of you. It was his choice." She swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, trying to keep her eyes connected to Enjolras'.

"You are not at fault. I apologize for my previous cruel accusation. I spoke out of anger and grief—Enjolras you are not to blame. All of those men died for their belief in the cause—they died fighting for the change they wanted to see. You did not force them to go to the barricade. They knew there was a chance of death. You cannot carry the burden on your shoulders." Éponine finished quietly. He closed his eyes once more and turned his head slightly away.

Putting her hands on his face, she turned his head to face her once more, her fingers softly caressing his stubbly cheeks. "You can let it out, Enjolras. You are only a man—it is okay to show emotion." With her words another broken sob tore through his chest. Éponine lifted herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around the broken marble statue of a man. Together and locked in an embrace, the two cried.

* * *

When Valjean had awoken later, Toussaint had told him that the injured gentleman had awoken and was eating his breakfast. He had made way to his bed chamber to greet the young man when two voices from within stopped him.

He opened the door a crack to see Éponine knelt as his side, the young man who at the barricade seemed incapable of defeat and was the epitome of strength, now seemed broken. He immediately closed the door softly and allowed the two some privacy, his mind wandering. Did they already know each other?

The older man was startled when the door to Cosette and Éponine's bedroom opened and out came Cosette. "Papa, we must discuss something." She told him. Her eyes were tired and stricken, but she tried to put on a small smile.

"What is it, _mon fille_?" Valjean put a hand on her shoulder. "We must make a visit to Marius' grandfather—he must know of Marius' fate." Cosette looked at him with big and nervous eyes. Valjean let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"We shall, as soon as we know more of the aftermath of the barricade. I must pay a visit down there—I must claim the bodies of—." He let the sentence ring in the air, not bothering to finish. It was still a bit too soon.

Cosette nodded sadly and Valjean took a step towards the top of the stairs. "I'll go check on Jacques and Henri. Have you seen Éponine?" The blonde asked her father, concern in her voice. Valjean took a pause at the foot of the top of the stairs. Turning to look at his daughter, he nodded. "She is grieving still—but she is not alone and she is in turn comforting another soul who mourns." With that he descended the stairs, leaving a confused Cosette standing outside the guest bedroom turned bedroom to Jacques and Henri.

Shaking her head slightly, Cosette opened the door to the bedroom and walked in quietly. Henri was still asleep but Jacques lay awake, his grey eyes wide and pensive. He looked up at Cosette as she walked nearer and sat up. The blonde girl took a seat on the foot of the bed and smiled at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"'Sette?" Jacques asked in his usual quiet tone. The blonde nodded at him encouragingly. "Yes, Jacques?" The little boy bit his lip before he spoke once more. "Don't be sad—and tell 'Ponine not to be sad no more."

At this Cosette's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Jacques. "What are you talking about, silly?" She laughed nervously. Jacques smiled at her a bit more animated.

"Gavroche came to me while I was sleeping. He told me couldn't come back no more but that he would still be with us—we just wouldn't be able to see him and he said not to be sad because 'Ri and 'Ponine need me now, that I'm now the older brother and I got to take care of you all. Gav told me to tell you and 'Ponine to not be sad 'cause he and the lads were in a better place." Cosette's blue eyes filled and she let out a watery laugh, reaching out to stroke Jacques soft blonde hair.

"I'm glad he came to you, Jacques. Come now—we should get you ready for the day and then we'll come wake up Henri. Toussaint made crepes for breakfast—Gavroche's favorite."

* * *

**Here it is, fellow readers. I hoped you all found it alright—I'm not sure about it. I wanted to keep going, but I was unable to write any more because my mother wanted me off the PC. I'll probably update tomorrow or Monday, not sure. I hope to see lots of feedback from you guys! I love seeing your opinions on the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for all the support! You're all fantastical. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter! I apologize in advance for any errors. I also want to apologize to those I made cry yesterday. It was not my intent to kill your emotions with my story. (… or was it?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables, sadly.**

* * *

It had been four days since the falling of the barricades. Valjean had claimed the bodies of Marius and Gavroche; he was now more cautious considering the word spreading about is that the law was on the lookout for Enjolras—the man who had attempted to overthrow the government.

Cosette and Valjean were currently seated in the luxuriously furnished parlor room of Monsieur Gillenormand's estate. The elderly man sat across from them, staring at them expectantly, his face terse and body stiff as he sat rod straight. "What is it you have come here for, Monsieur Fauchelevent?"

Valjean cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking. "I'm sure you have heard of the recent rebellion, monsieur?" At the question, the elderly man huffed. "Heard of it? Bloody fools those young men—and Marius getting involved with them—Julien too, I advised him to turn away from such foolish ideas." The man continued to mutter to himself and Cosette looked at him with furrowed brows.

The pretty blonde was the one that spoke up this time. "We've come to tell you, Monsieur that your grandson, Marius, has perished in battle during the rebellion." She finished quietly and looked down. Her thin fingers unconsciously clutched the ring Marius had given her, that was hanging on a long chain.

The muttering old man silenced immediately, his moustache twitching. A look of emotion passed his face but he quickly composed himself. "I told him it was dangerous." Monsieur Gillenormand muttered but with no real conviction. His blue eyes that had reminded Cosette of Marius' focused on the ring Cosette was clutching. "Did he give that to you, mademoiselle?"

Cosette looked towards his line of vision and nodded in confirmation. "You loved each other then?" The old man inquired.

"Very much, sir."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Monsieur Gillenormand's voice cracked a bit and his stoic look changed into that of grief. He shook his head and looked towards Valjean. "Do you happen to know of a gentleman named Monsieur Enjolras and what became of him?" Valjean and Cosette were surprised at the sudden concern the older man was showing and at him mentioning the revolutionary leader.

"Yes, Monsieur. He is currently residing in my place of residence, recovering from injuries he sustained during the battle." At this the white haired Gillenormand looked a bit more relieved. "He is in trouble with the law—I have heard that he is a wanted man." Valjean continued.

Gillenormand let out another huff. "I shall take care of that. I must admit, it brings me great relief to know Enjolras is doing well." As he continued to speak, he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"You probably wonder why I'm so concerned about Julien—or as you probably know him, Enjolras. The young man had come to live with Marius and I at the beginning of his adolescence. I won't say much on why as they are his personal matters—but I will say I came to love him as my own. He and Marius were like my sons and it broke my heart to see them becoming involved with these dangerous ideals." Monsieur Gillenormand finally looked back up at Valjean and Cosette.

"Monsieur Fauchelevent, I will handle any of the trouble Julien may have gotten himself into, but I must ask. Will it be permissible for me to pay a visit to him sometime soon?" Valjean smiled at him and nodded.

"My door is always open to you, Monsieur Gillenormand."

"I thank you, good sir."

Valjean looked a bit more uncomfortable as he broached the next topic. "I also came to tell you, Monsieur, that I have recovered Marius' body from the barricade. I did not know if you wanted to handle the—." Valjean was cut off by Gillenormand.

"I will handle the procedures, Monsieur Fauchelevent. I owe my thanks to you, for you have done me great service. I shall contact you immediately once I finalize plans." The three continued to talk for bit longer before Cosette and Valjean took their leave.

Once the father and daughter were gone, Gillenormand walked upstairs and into the bedroom that once belonged to his grandson. He had often liked to come in here, even after Marius had left. Gillenormand was an often stern man with his grandson—but he did truly love and care for him.

The old man, heart full of grief, tiredly sat down on the bed in the room and openly wept for the lost life of his grandson.

* * *

Éponine had finally done it yesterday evening. She had kept Enjolras company as he ate—or picked at—his dinner the previous night when he had asked her about Gavroche. She had told him everything.

Éponine shared with him about how her real parents abused her, Cosette, and her siblings, about how lucky she was that her papa had saved her and Cosette, about the years she felt guilt for leaving Azelma and Gavroche, how she and Gavroche had reunited and that she now had Henri and Jacques in her care—she told him about how she couldn't help but feel still that she was partially at fault for Gavroche death—even though she had in a way come to terms that she could not have done anything about it.

She hadn't realized she had begun to cry until she felt the soft pad of his thumb wipe a tear from her cheek. Enjolras had quickly removed his hand from her face and looked back down at his dinner.

"You are perhaps one of the strongest people I know, Éponine." He looked at her so softly and the look made her stomach swoop.

Enjolras himself hadn't shared much with her though. The time they spent together, he mostly spent brooding quietly. She would sometimes catch him swiping at his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

Éponine knew he was in pain—not just physically but mentally and emotionally. The brunette was determined to help him every step of the way. She would be his crutch and help him heal in every way possible.

The petite brunette was currently sitting in with Enjolras in her papa's room. The blonde man was reading a borrowed book from Éponine. She had giggled a little at his look of distaste when she had handed him the copy of _Sentir et la Sensibilité_.

"Please do not tell me there's another Mr. Darcy in this one."

"I really do not understand what you have against Mr. Darcy, Enjolras."

He just shot her a playful glare and opened the book. She was glad to see he did not completely wallow—but still she worried. At night she would hear his cries from her bedroom and it made her own chest ache. Éponine opened her own book and the two were engulfed in a comfortable silence.

Because she had already read the book she was reading, Éponine let her thoughts take her. Her papa had finalized the plans for Gavroche's funeral. It would be held within two days and Éponine did not know if she was ready for it. Enjolras, unfortunately, was not fit enough to attend and her papa thought it best he stayed indoors because he was currently one of the most wanted men in Paris.

"You've been reading the same page for the last ten minutes, Éponine." The brunette was startled out of her thoughts by Enjolras' voice. She put down the book and looked into his warm blue eyes.

Éponine shrugged at him and looked at her lap. "I'm just letting my thoughts run about my mind. Nothing to fret about, Enjolras." At this the man studied her for a moment longer and he knew what was bothering her.

"You're thinking about Gavroche and his funeral, are you not?"

Éponine looked back up at him and nodded. "I do not know if I could bear it—to see him be buried—it will make it so final." Her lower lip trembled a bit as she continued to speak. "I keep thinking he'll come back at any moment—that this is just one of his weeklong excursions he usually takes and spends with his friends around the streets."

Enjolras looked at her his eyes burning with sadness, exhaustion, and a bit of guilt. He made grab for her small hand, surprising himself. Enjolras was never one to show emotion or affection—but Éponine was quickly changing that. She was changing him.

"I am sorry that I am unable to be there for you when you are in need of the comfort, Éponine," Inhaling a deep breath, Enjolras looked into her brown depths. "But I am here for you should you need a friend to talk to."

Allowing a small smile to cross her sad face she squeezed Enjolras large hand. "Thank you, Enjolras. Thank you."

* * *

It had been rather small, Gavroche's funeral. Only her papa, Cosette, Henri, Jacques, and Éponine had been there. The entire service, Jacques small hand had been encased in Éponine's own. After the prayer had been said and the priest had departed, the small family stood in front of the freshly dug grave of Gavroche Thénardier.

Éponine wept quietly as she gazed at the grave. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. She looked down through blurry eyes to see Jacques was trying to get her attention. She knelt to his level and he wrapped a small arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, 'Ponine. I told you—Gav doesn't want you to cry no more." She then turned to look at Jacques and wiped her face clear of tears and gave her little brother a big smile. "Is that better, Jac?"

The little blonde boy gave her a small grin in return. "Yes. He's smiling back at you, 'Ponine." She nodded at Jacques and pulled Henri closer to her; the brunette relishing in the comfort her two younger brothers brought her.

Cosette and Valjean shared a small smile at the exchange between the siblings and the was a warm breeze that picked up around them.

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day, the day Gavroche was buried. His kind of day.

* * *

**I just gave myself major feels. I had fun writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed it too! Soon, I'll just be focusing more on the relationship between Éponine and Enjolras. I hope to see feedback from you guys; your reviews make my life!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone's well. Thank you to all of you that continue to support this story; you're all beyond amazing and I wish I could give you hugs. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. And I'm totally depressed because I wasn't able to get any tix for the shows Aaron's having in New York. (Forever Weeping)**

* * *

Enjolras was going absolutely insane. It had only been a week, but he had been on the bed for far too long and it was driving him crazy. His leg was still healing and the physician had advised he still stay off it for a while longer—and frankly, he did not know how much longer he could withstand his inability to move about.

The last week had also been emotionally draining for the young man. Not only did his injuries from the barricades ache; he still felt pain at the loss of his friends and what was even worse is that he most likely was unable to ever say a proper goodbye to them. He had no idea what had become of their bodies—if they had been recovered by their families. The guilt was so immense; it felt like it could swallow him whole.

His musings were interrupted by three loud knocks on the door to the room he was currently occupying in the small house on 55 Rue Plumet. "Come in!" He called just loud enough for whoever was standing on the other side of the door. He expected Éponine, Madame Toussaint, or even Cosette or Monsieur Fauchelevent who sometimes came in to talk for a short period of time.

However, the face that appeared was not any of them, but that of Monsieur Gillenormand, one he had never believed he would ever see again. Enjolras would be lying if he said he hadn't once felt affection for the older man; he had once been a father figure for him—before they began to disagree on almost everything. The old man's face was stoic but there was a certain fog of uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Julien."

Trying to wipe the look of surprise off his face, Enjolras attempted to somewhat sit up, letting out a small groan of pain. "Monsieur Gillenormand." Enjolras said after a small pause of silence. "What brings you here?"

"Monsieur Fauchelevent and Mademoiselle Cosette made a visit to my estate the prior week; they informed me of Marius and that you were alive… I had to come see you, Julien." Finally the old man's face softened.

Gillenormand walked closer to Enjolras' bedside and sat on the chair that was usually occupied by Éponine whenever she came to spend time with Enjolras. Enjolras looked up at him, his blue eyes a bit guarded.

"I realize we've had our differences, Julien and continue to do so today, but I have come here to make peace. I cannot deny that I have missed the presence of you and Marius the last couple of years; I may have lost the chance to mend things with my grandson, Julien, but I have been given the opportunity to make matters correct with you." The old man took a pause. "Will you ever forgive me, Julien?"

Enjolras let out a long sigh; his brain immediately remembered all of the screaming matches and arguments he and Marius had had with the old man. He remembers Gillenormand's last words to him. _"After taking you in—feeding you, clothing you, putting a roof over your head, helping you progress your education, making sure you do not end up on the streets—this is how you repay me, Julien? You and Marius both—disappointments."_

Looking into the sorrowful blue eyes of the old man, Enjolras' usually cold and guarded heart clenched. He let his face soften and nodded at Monsieur Gillenormand. "Of course," He waited a moment and then called him something Monsieur Gillenormand never thought he would hear come from his mouth again. "—grandfather."

The usually stern man cracked a small smile, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes more pronounced. At the small burst of joy on Gillenormand's face, Enjolras let his own face crack a small smirk.

Gillenormand cleared his throat and looked a little bit more cautious once more. "Julien, what would you say if I propose you come with me back to my estate and finish recovering there?"

Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to protest for a moment but then closed it once more. He did feel like he was imposing on the kindness of the Fauchelevent family and he had felt especially guilty after Éponine had let it slip that he was currently occupying her father's bed and Monsieur Fauchelevent was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"I…I wouldn't want to impose on you either—" Enjolras began but was immediately cut off by Gillenormand. "Nonsense, Julien. I will make the preparations immediately. Let me help you." Gillenormand stood and squeezed Enjolras on the shoulder.

Enjolras was just about to say his thanks when he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He called out a quick "Come in.", and Éponine slipped in easily.

The small brunette had a nervous smile on her face and she was carrying a tray that had a teapot, two teacups, what Enjolras assumed was sugar and cream, and a plate of _petits gâteaux_. "Pardon for interrupting—I wanted to bring up something for you to enjoy while you converse. The _petits gâteaux _are fresh from the oven—baked them myself." She set the tray on the night table beside Enjolras.

Éponine bit her lip, her brown eyes a bit shy. "They're your favorite, Enjolras." The brunette looked at Gillenormand for a moment; the old man was looking between the two a bit pensively. "_Merci_, Éponine." Enjolras' blue eyes twinkled at her as he smiled warmly. "They look very appetizing."

She grinned back and nodded at him in thanks. "I hope you enjoy them. You too, Monsieur Gillenormand." The white-haired man smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, dear." Monsieur Gillenormand called after her, right before she closed the door to the bedroom. After the door closed, Monsieur Gillenormand glanced at Enjolras who was still staring after the closed door. The old man found a smirk playing at his lips.

"Son, I never thought I would live to see the day you fancy a young mademoiselle." Gillenormand let out an uncharacteristically boisterous laugh. Enjolras though scowled at the old man, mumbling in annoyance.

"The tea will get cold." Enjolras only said, ignoring the blasted old man who kept chuckling to himself.

* * *

Tomorrow Enjolras would be moved from the Fauchelevent home to Gillenormand's estate. Today the blonde revolutionary leader had a heavy heart for different reasons; first, Marius' funeral had been that morning and he had missed it. He had missed his best friend's funeral and it pained him. He got to write a eulogy and Éponine had read it on his behalf at the funeral. He was also a bit sad to be departing from the house on Rue Plumet.

Enjolras would miss the friendly man to man conversations he would have with Fauchelevent; he was a very intelligent man and Enjolras had been surprised to find he and the man had much in common. He would also miss Jacques and Henri occasionally coming in and asking Enjolras to read to them. The blond man would even miss Madame Toussaint's nagging; he knew she only did it because she wanted him to get better sooner.

Most of all, Enjolras would miss having easy access to Éponine and her frequent company. He would miss her laughter, the easy silence between them while they read, and her comfort. Whenever he would need to let out his emotions, someone to talk to he would always be able to confide in her.

He would miss Éponine.

The very girl that was consuming his mind was bustling about the room. She was packing a small bag for Enjolras to take with him to Gillenormand's estate. "Éponine, it is not necessary for you to do this." Enjolras told her amusedly.

"I know he may have clothing and books for you over there—but just in case. Papa would not mind you taking some things to borrow." The brunette insisted stubbornly, finally putting down the bag. Then she turned to face the curly haired gentleman and looked at him cautiously.

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated a bit. Enjolras noticed and lifted an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Éponine?" The girl let out a sigh.

"I had washed the clothing you were wearing when papa brought you here. Your red jacket was salvageable, your shirt was completely torn, your trousers tarnished. Attached to your trousers was a red cloth—I later realized it was a flag. I was wondering if you would perhaps like them back?"

Enjolras' mouth was slightly open. He eventually broke from his stupor a moment later and nodded. "I would. Thank you, 'Ponine." The nickname had slipped so easily from his tongue he hadn't realized.

Éponine had been halfway to the door to go and retrieve the clothing when she whirled to look at Enjolras. Her eyes were wide with shock but a small amused smile was tugging at her lips. Enjolras looked back at her, blue eyes confused. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

Éponine giggled and shook her head smiling, her brown eyes shining. "You called me, 'Ponine."

Enjolras' usually composed face broke and he looked away from her embarrassed, his cheeks flushing. "I apologize, Éponine."

Éponine though let out another peal of laughter at his embarrassment. "Don't. I like it…," She stopped herself for a moment. "Enjy." At the look of revulsion on his face, she snorted in an unlady like fashion and winked at him, slipping out of the room.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Valjean had helped Enjolras get down the stairs. When they made it outside, the warm sunlight and slight breeze felt great on his face. He had been going stir crazy from being indoors for so long and it was nice to be outside once more.

Monsieur Gillenormand was standing in front of the waiting carriage, Éponine was handing him Enjolras' only bag and a sealed tray of _petits gâteaux_. Cosette was a little off to the side and when Fauchelevent and Enjolras neared her, she stepped up and squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture.

"We will miss you, Enjolras. Please take care." The blonde smiled prettily, although Enjolras could detect the sadness and tiredness in her blue eyes. The revolutionary leader gave her a polite smile back and nodded.

"Thank you, mademoiselle."

Enjolras and Valjean had finally made it to the front of the carriage, Enjolras' breathing a bit labored from the strenuous activity. Éponine stepped up in front of Enjolras and gave him a sad smile. "I will miss my good confident." She told him with a bit of playfulness to her voice.

Enjolras returned her smile with a sad one of his own. "I will miss you as well, 'Ponine." Her smile widened at the use of the nickname. His heart stuttered at the beautiful sight. Monsieur Gillenormand stepped up this time.

"You may visit any time, dear. All of you are welcome." The old man told them warmly. Éponine grinned at the old man. "I will hold you to that, monsieur. Perhaps I may visit, tomorrow?" She looked at her papa hopefully.

"We will see, Éponine." Valjean told her with mock sternness. Éponine leaned in and stage whispered to Enjolras and Monsieur Gillenormand. "That means I most definitely will be visiting tomorrow."

The men laughed at her and finally Monsieur Gillenormand decided it was time to depart. Éponine scanned Enjolras once and before she changed her mind, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head buried in his chest. Enjolras let out a shocked breath but then with the one arm that he had free, he wrapped around her tightly.

Finally they pulled away and Éponine tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow, Enjolras." Her cheeks were blushing prettily. Enjolras gave her one last smile.

"I shall see you come morrow, 'Ponine."

Valjean helped Enjolras into the carriage and then Monsieur Gillenormand entered behind him. Once the men were inside and settled the carriage took off.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later_

It had been three weeks since everything had gone down and everything was slowly going back to normal. Cosette had taken to getting her mind off Marius by volunteering to tutor some children for a couple of hours including Jacques and Henri, her papa helping Monsieur Bileaux tend the garden most days; her papa had been acting most odd ever since news had broken out the week before that Inspector Javert's body had been fetched out of the Seine.

Éponine's pain from losing Gavroche was still there; some days the ache hurt more but the brunette had to admit, it was getting better. Éponine had been spending almost every day at the Gillenormand estate—she had gotten closer to Enjolras and had grown fond of Gillenormand. One of these days, Enjolras would soon be able to walk on his leg—the revolutionary leader was most anxious.

Life was moving on—not stopping for anyone. Also, everyone was healing—slowly but surely.

Éponine was currently making her way to the market, enjoying the warm July air. That night, she would be preparing dinner at Monsieur Gillenormand's estate. He had insisted upon it and had told her, "Your _petits gâteaux_ are quite appetizing; I'm most certain your cooking will be mouthwatering."

She was buying vegetables and as the vendor was packing up her purchases she looked up and stared out into the crowded Parisian street. A familiar face caught her eye and she did a double take. Her feet seemed to move from her own accord and she took steps toward the familiar person, face drained of color.

"Mademoiselle…?" The vendor had asked, somewhat concerned. At the approaching figure, the person Éponine had been looking at glanced up, a bit taken aback. His own face showed surprise.

The dark haired, bespectacled man's grey eyes connected with Éponine's brown ones. He eventually smiled an exhausted but nonetheless happy smile.

"Mademoiselle Éponine."

The brunette let her shocked expression be replaced by a look of happy relief. "Oh, Combeferre." She sighed. "Enjolras will be so glad."

* * *

**Translations:**

**petits gâteaux – cookies**

**There it is, fellow readers. Hope you all liked that surprise. I hope to see a lot of feedback from you guys! It makes my day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A huge thanks to everyone that continues to support my story is in order! You guys are absolutely awesome and your reviews put the biggest smile on my face.**

**Also, shout out to Frannychan for pointing out an error in translation; it is always much appreciated! I was also excited to see the responses at Combeferre's return to the story!**

**I hope you all dig this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

Éponine was sat in front of Combeferre, resisting the urge to spew off a thousand questions a second. The brunette was practically bouncing in her seat from anticipation. The duo was currently in Combeferre's flat which was a downright mess, but considering the previous events, it was understandable.

"Enjolras is well then?" Combeferre asked after the silence between the two had stretched for far long enough. Éponine nodded furiously. "He was injured badly, but papa took him from the barricade and he's now in recovery; he is currently staying with Marius' grandfather."

At this Combeferre's face showed startled surprise. "Monsieur Gillenormand? But—" Combeferre cut himself off and shook his head. "What about Marius? Is he not alright? I really do not remember much about the battle if anything; the last thing I vividly recall was the death of Gavroche and that was before the battle."

At his last sentence, Éponine flinched a bit but composed herself rather quickly. "I'm sorry, Combeferre… Marius is gone."

At this the dark haired man's lips formed a grim line and he nodded. "I thought so. We lost so many good men…" Éponine looked at him with sad eyes and attempted to change the subject. "So, monsieur, please share with me your amazing tale of survival. The word was that there were no other survivors at the barricade—except for Enjolras. The law was looking for him for a while."

Combeferre's grey eyes shone with concern. "So he is in hiding?" The man asked Éponine. She shook her head at him, he brown eyes a bit amused. "Monsieur Gillenormand took care of it. He won't say how but we trust him—he has many connections, I'm sure." Now she looked at him expectantly, beckoning for him to continue to speak.

Combeferre let out a small laugh at her impatience and scratched his nose almost shyly at the attention he was receiving from Éponine. "I don't know if I'd call it amazing. I was very much lucky to have sustained no serious injuries; I had woken suddenly, surrounded by the still bodies of my friends with a headache that I believed would be the end of me. I reckon I had been hit over the head with a blunt object and was knocked out for the duration of the fight and then believed to be dead." The young man took a pause to take a sip from the glass of water he held in his hand.

"I managed to get up and I thought that if I had managed to survive, perhaps there was hope that some others had—so I set off to check the bodies of as many men as I could before I had to escape. I first went inside the tavern; there were fewer bodies in there and I had a better chance of checking those fastest. Something—don't really know what—possessed me to check behind the bar and I found Grantaire laying there; not dead but asleep. The drunkard managed to sleep through the entire battle."

Despite the melancholy he felt at speaking of the barricades, he let out a small laugh of disbelief. Éponine laughed as well and she felt her chest fill with elation. Grantaire was still alive! "Never thought being a drunk would save his life—I always believed it'd lead him to his death."

Éponine nodded in agreement. "Where is he now?" The petite girl asked the grey eyed man sat opposite her.

Combeferre glanced at his watch and then looked back at Éponine. "Sleeping." The brunette grinned at the gentleman and shook her head. "Did you find anyone else? Was it difficult to get away?"

Combeferre's once smiling face darkened a bit. "I did not find anyone else. It was not as difficult as I thought it would be; you would expect a concussed man and hung over drunkard to have difficulties escaping the breeches of possible death." Éponine smiled at him sadly.

"Life since has not been much different. Because of the belief that everyone involved in the rebellion was dead, it was easy for life to go back to normal. At least as normal as it can possibly get." Combeferre finished.

"I'm very much relieved to find you well, Combeferre. And to hear of Grantaire's survival has brought me much happiness. Enjolras will be so—relieved." Éponine stood and walked to sit by Combeferre. "Will you and Grantaire join me and the rest of us for dinner at Monsieur Gillenormand's estate tonight? Enjolras will be so happy to see you both alive and well! He has been in such a distraught state of mind and seeing you both will give him some peace."

Combeferre hesitated for a moment but at Éponine's hopeful eyes and at the prospect of seeing one of his best friends—one he had believed to be dead once more—he could not help but agree. "Very well." Éponine grinned happily and then stood.

"I must be going now; I still haven't finished purchasing everything needed to make dinner and if I don't return to Monsieur Gillenormand's estate soon, papa just may send out a search party to look for me. I shall see you tonight, Combeferre."

"Until then, Éponine."

* * *

"I invited two more guests for tonight, Monsieur Gillenormand." Éponine told the older man as she helped Toussaint set the table. "I hope you do not mind." The old man scoffed and dismissed her concerns with the wave of a hand.

"It is quite alright, my dear. Do not fret—although may I inquire whom it is?" Éponine looked up and glanced at the entrance of the dining room. From just outside she could hear Enjolras' low rumble of a voice talking to Jacques and Henri who were giggling.

She cleared her throat and stepped closer to the older man, lowering her voice. "Today while I was at the market, I ran into one of Enjolras' friends. One who we believed had perished at the barricade. It turns out he and another survived and you know how Enjolras has been struggling—it would bring him some relief to know at least two of his good friends were spared."

Monsieur Gillenormand's blue eyes widened almost dramatically. "It is extraordinary the way fate plays, is it not, dearest Éponine?" The brunette nodded at him when suddenly in walked Patrice, one of Gillenormand's most loyal workers.

"Monsieur, there are two gentlemen at the door that claim they were invited to dine here tonight?"

Éponine looked at Monsieur Gillenormand and then back at Patrice. "Éponine will accompany you to the door to greet the gentlemen. Toussaint, if you will be a dear and get the lot from the parlor to let them know dinner is ready to be served."

When Éponine and Patrice arrived at the door, she looked and saw Combeferre and Grantaire standing on the other side. Grantaire was surprisingly sober but had a happy grin on his face. He lifted a dark bottle of liquor enthusiastically. "I brought wine!" The petite brunette girl laughed and flung herself at the usually drunk man who laughed surprised at her enthusiasm.

"Whoa, there little bullet, careful. Don't want to drop the bottle of wine now." Grantaire laughed as he hugged Éponine back. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Her voice was muffled by Grantaire's shoulder.

Combeferre was smiling happily at the exchange. "Thank you for the dinner invitation, Éponine. It was very kind of you." Éponine broke free from Grantaire's embrace and gave Combeferre a warm smile. "It was my pleasure. Now come. Everyone must be waiting in the dining room for us."

Éponine turned and began to walk towards the dining room, Grantaire and Combeferre following behind closely. When they got to the entrance she paused and turned to give them a small smile. "Come."

Together, the three entered the dining room. Everyone was seated, the table set in front of them, making polite conversation as they waited for Éponine to arrive with the two surprise guests.

Gillenormand was seated at the head of the table, Cosette to his left and Enjolras to his right. Next to Cosette, on her right sat Jacques and beside him was little Henri. Next to Enjolras were three empty seats and at the end of the table sat Valjean.

At the entrance of the trio, the table quieted and Cosette let out a small gasp. Enjolras' face was that of shock, the blood in his face seeming to have rushed full force; his face now flushed. "Combeferre, Grantaire." He murmured. "My friends—how can it be?"

Combeferre was smiling at Enjolras and Grantaire grinned broadly. The usually drunk man opened his arms. "It's nice to see you're alive too, Enjy."

Enjolras bit back a smile and struggled to get up from his seat. He limped to his friends and shook his head, his blonde curls swaying. "I've told you not to call me that, _ivre fou_." The revolutionary leader let an uncharacteristic smile cross his face at last and allowed Grantaire to pull him in for a quick hug.

When they pulled away, Enjolras looked to Combeferre and the two shared a smile. "It is nice to see you, Combeferre." Enjolras cleared his throat and extended his hand for a handshake. Combeferre gave Enjolras a playful smile and teasingly said. "That is no way to greet one of your best friends, Enjolras—especially after believing them dead. I see you still struggle to show affection, _mon ami._"

Allowing a sheepish smile to cross his face, the blonde revolutionary leader gave Combeferre a hug and for the first time since he awoke to the knowledge that his rebellion failed, he felt real relief and the guilt he was constantly feeling wane a bit.

Éponine and the rest of the table was smiling at the exchange between the young gentlemen. She stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "Now that we're all reunited—it's time to eat! I didn't cook this delicious meal for it to go cold!"

* * *

It was a good hour after dinner and Éponine was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes. She had sent Toussaint and Clémence, one of Gillenormand's maids, away to take a break and she insisted that she would handle cleaning.

She was humming to herself as she scrubbed when a small noise near the entrance of the kitchen alerted her of someone's presence. She turned to face the person and it was none other than Enjolras.

The blonde man was leaning against the doorway, keeping weight off his healing leg. He had a soft smile on his face and Éponine returned the smile, her cheeks a bit warm.

"Hi."

"Hello."

The silence became a little awkward and Éponine reached over to dry her hands on a towel before turning to give Enjolras her full attention.

"I haven't properly thanked you, Éponine." Enjolras began, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones. He cleared his throat a little nervously. Éponine walked closer to him until she stood directly in front of him.

"Thanked me for what?" She asked her face genuinely confused. Enjolras let out a small chuckle at her confusion.

"For being a great friend to me Éponine. You've given me good advice, listened to me when I need to talk, comforted me in my times of anguish; have reunited me with Combeferre and Grantaire. I was so rude to you in the beginning; judged you without knowing you. I'm most grateful you gave me another chance… I do not believe I would have been this sane at this moment without having your companionship, Éponine."

Éponine let a shy smile cross her face and she looked down at the floor before glancing back up at him from beneath her lashes. "You do not need to thank me, Enjolras. You've been just as good a friend to me, as well."

Silence once more filled the kitchen; the only sound was that of laughter coming from the parlor. Enjolras' eyes roamed Éponine; her heart-shaped face, brown doe eyes, smiling lips, endearing dimples on her cheeks. His chest was suddenly heavy, but not in a bad way and Enjolras was suddenly overwhelmed with a need to do something he had never believed he would feel an urge to do.

"Éponine…"

The brunette looked up at him expectantly, her smile friendly. "Yes?"

Enjolras very slowly peeled himself from the doorway he was leaning against and stepped closer to Éponine. Her scent filled his nostrils; she smelled of vanilla and something else that was just solely Éponine.

His big and warm hands cradled her face tenderly and their eyes did not once break contact. Éponine's breath hitched as his face leaned down, closer and closer. The tips of their noses were touching and Enjolras' blue eyes searched Éponine's face for a sign of discomfort.

When he saw none, he brought his lips down to hers and with the contact Éponine's brown eyes fluttered shut. Éponine brought her small warm hands to rest on Enjolras' chest as their kiss grew more passionate.

When they were finally in need of oxygen, the two reluctantly pulled apart. Breathing heavily, Enjolras rested his forehead on Éponine's and their eyes popped open. The brunette let a small grin cross her face and Enjolras returned her smile.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Took you long enough, Enjy."

* * *

**THEY KISSED. Haha, I hope you all liked this one. May not be posting another chapter this weekend, though. I have to catch up on school work and I return from holiday to school on Monday, so yeah. I hope to come back to a lot of amazing feedback from you readers and if I don't get another chapter out this weekend, I hope you all have a good one!**

**Translations:**

**ivre fou – foolish drunk (I really hope I got this translation right; Google Translate don't fail me now!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Celestique**_** who finally finished AND did an amazing job on the story cover! Thank you sooooo much!**

**I know I said I wouldn't most likely update this weekend because I had to work on my essays but then I found out one of them (the hardest IMO) isn't due til later. Because I am nothing, if not a procrastinator, I decided to forgo working on that and bring you Chapter 16. Enjoy. And before I forget, thank you for all your support—each review, follow, etc. means, literally, a lot and gives me confidence in my writing. You guys don't even know how a review just makes me smile and squeal like a little crazy person. Think of an Aaron Tveit fangirl on crack—that's me.**

***NOTE: I will only refer to Valjean as Fauchelevent whenever Enjolras or Gillenormand, Combeferre, Grantaire, etc. are talking to/thinking of him. I will refer to him as Valjean whenever he is having an internal monologue of some sort. I just wanted to make this clear in case my constant switch confuses anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a 208 year old dead, French novelist by the name of Victor Hugo but a seventeen year old high school senior that is WAY too lazy for her own good and is completely too obsessive with fictional characters and emotionally invests herself way too much—therefore I do not own Les Mis or any of its amazing characters—I am merely borrowing them to create this little story.**

* * *

Enjolras did not fear many things. He led a rebellion, for Christ's sake; this should not be so frightening to him—but he was. Monsieur Fauchelevent was seated across from with a calm smile across his face. "Why do you look so nervous, son?" Enjolras gulped a bit and scratched at his blonde curls.

At this Fauchelevent raised an eyebrow, his wrinkled face a bit amused. Enjolras cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "I've come to ask your permission to court, Éponine, Monsieur."

Fauchelevent's graying eyebrows went up even higher. Valjean's immediate reaction was to shoot down the boy's proposal and take Éponine and lock her away forever—but he knew that he could not do that. As he looked at the young man's nervous posture, and earnest blue eyes, Valjean thought about what happiness the gentleman could bring his Éponine.

Valjean was no old fool; he too was once in love and he knew when two young people were in love. They may not realize it now, but they were on their way to it.

This young man would make his Éponine happy; from what he's gotten to know about the young gentleman he is nothing but earnest, passionate, and hard working. Valjean knew that with Enjolras, his daughter will be well taken care of.

The ex-convict was not getting any younger and soon his health would begin to decline; Enjolras would not abandon his daughters and Éponine's younger siblings.

Still as a marble statue, Enjolras watched as Fauchelevent looked him over pensively. Finally, the old man let out a long sigh and smiled at Enjolras. "You have my blessing, son. You make her happy—all I ask of you in return is to take care my daughter's heart for it is most precious. She is as tough as they come, but her heart can be fragile."

Letting out a relived sigh, Enjolras let a respectful smile cross his face. "I will, sir. I would never hurt, Éponine." The blonde revolutionary leader said sincerely.

Valjean stood and walked over to Enjolras who also stood, his leg now better able to support his full weight.

"I am trusting you with her heart."

"I will not let you down. I will not let _her_ down."

The older man offered his hand for Enjolras to shake. Enjolras accepted the hand and shook it firmly.

* * *

Éponine was sitting in the library of Monsieur Gillenormand's estate. It was still a bit early and Enjolras was still getting ready for the day when she arrived. The brunette did not mind waiting; she had brought a book to keep her entertained.

Éponine was startled at the feel of a sharp chin on her shoulder. She immediately knew who it was and let a smile cross her face. "More Austen?" His deep voice rumbled and he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Why of course. _Emma_ is perhaps my second favorite of her novels. Maybe I'll make you read this one next." She teased as she stood to properly greet him. Enjolras let a playful smile form on his face as he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest.

"Oh, make me?"

"Yes, make you." She laughed quietly at his mock glare. Enjolras lowered his face to hers and connected their lips. Éponine wrapped her arms around his neck in turn and when they pulled away she hugged herself closer to him.

"I love that we can do that whenever we want." She told him as she pulled away and led him to the sofa. Enjolras could not help but chuckle at her enthusiasm and wrapped an arm around her, Éponine cuddling closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

The two just sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being around each other. Éponine bit her lip, intent on breaking the silence. She had been meaning to ask him for a while, but did not know how to approach the subject with him.

"Enjolras?" She asks quietly, her voice a bit cautious. The blonde man was brought out of his thoughts by her voice and he hummed in acknowledgment as he looked down at her expectantly. The petite brunette sat up fully and turned to look at him.

"Enjolras—we've known each other for quite some time now. You're courting me, for Christ's sake and I've been thinking that—you know about me. All about me I mean. I've told you of my childhood and my past but you have not shared anything with me. Would it be too forward if I asked you to tell me?" She was looking at him with hopeful brown eyes.

He looked at her and nodded, almost resigned. "I suppose now is a good time." Éponine was giving him her full attention, her chocolate eyes watching him intently.

"I grew up in a small village a couple of miles north of Paris; we could not exactly be too far for my Father had his business in Paris. I had a very…luxurious upbringing—my family was bourgeois. Growing up was not ideally fun for me. Whereas other children were running about, causing havoc, I was forced to attend classes; some of which were not enjoyable to me." He took a small pause before he continued.

"My father is a stern man—a selfish and stern man who could carless about the well-being of his family and more about his image and the profits he makes. We've never gotten along. My mother is a kind woman, but she is too weak and does not know how to defend herself against my father. Sometimes I still worry for her, leaving her in the care of that man." His blue eyes hardened as he talked of his father.

Enjolras let the fire in his eyes extinguish a bit as he felt a small hand wrap around his own. "I had an older sister—Evangeline—but she was lost to us due to cholera." Éponine hummed sympathetically and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry Enjolras."

The blonde man let a sad smile form on his lips and he nodded at her. "It is alright—I can hardly remember. I was very young when she passed," His blue eyes grew a bit faraway, almost as if he was watching his own life play before him as he continued to speak.

"My best friend growing up was Marius. My parents were very good friends with Gillenormand and we grew as close as brothers, Marius and I. As I grew older, I began to notice that not everyone had what I had: shelter, clothing, food, money, and that bothered me. I began to question—began to educate myself in politics. My father was not pleased about this.

"I started to ask him why he did not help those in need; surely we had money to spare. He did not like my questions. I did not like his answers. Dinner time usually ended with he and I arguing and he sending me to my room. When I was fifteen I believe I may have pushed the man over the edge and he kicked me out. He told me I was a disgrace and did not deserve to carry the Enjolras name. Mother tried to reason with him but he refused to relent.

"That evening she loaded me onto a carriage with just a suitcase full of some books and clothing, a sack of coins, and a letter to Monsieur Gillenormand. I was brought to his estate; he took me in and he helped me. Marius and I had a close relationship with him but when I arrived in Paris and saw the conditions for the poor were much worse; I realized I had to do something. I began to express my ideas to Marius and together we thought up of new plans; new plans to improve France. Gillenormand entertained our ideas but never took us seriously—eventually things began to get tenser between us and with the money my mother sent me monthly I purchased my own flat. Marius joined me not much longer."

Éponine was still studying his face when he finished. "Thank you for telling me—I can see you do not like to speak of your father." At this Enjolras let out a loud scoff.

"I do not even like to entertain a thought of him." He replied a bit tersely. Éponine hummed at him and placed her head on his chest once more. "Do you miss your mother?" The brunette asked.

She felt him nod. "Every day. She would love you. Perhaps I can introduce you one day?" The little brunette smiled. "I would love that."

Enjolras heard the smile in her voice and felt his own smile grow. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and let out a content sigh. If anyone had told him that a woman would bring him this much happiness, he would have deemed them insane. Now, with Éponine in his arms, Enjolras could not find himself any happier.

* * *

Jean Valjean found himself sitting in the parlor when Éponine flounced through the front door later in the afternoon. The brunette was practically glowing and it seemed as if she had a permanent smile on her face ever since Enjolras began to court her. He felt a pang in his chest but Valjean knew he had to let his girls go eventually.

Along with the sadness, he felt relief towards her new found happiness; ever since Gavroche's death he sometimes found Éponine to seem more sad than anything else. Now, he noticed that his brunette daughter was much more happy and less prone to sitting alone and wallowing for some hours a day. Enjolras was helping her heal and she was helping him heal.

Éponine seemed to be lost in her own happy thoughts as she hadn't moved away from the front door. Valjean cleared his throat loudly and the brunette jumped startled.

"What's got you so happy, dearest 'Ponine? Perhaps it is that gentleman?" He teased, his dark eyes twinkling. Éponine's cheeks flushed a bit and she glared at her papa. "Papa!" she scolded lightly.

She could not frown at him for long though and let another one of her smiles take over her face. "I'm so happy, papa." The happy smile waned a bit and she stepped closer to her papa and took a seat on the arm of his armchair. "Is it wrong of me to be so happy when… Gav's gone and even though Cosette puts on a happy face she is hurting inside? Sometimes I feel like such a witch because here I am—the happiest I've ever been and Cosette lost the man she intended to wed."

Valjean grabbed his daughter's hand and squeezed it gently. "It is not a sin for you to happy, child. Your happiness is a blessing." At this Éponine nodded a bit at her papa. "And your sister is hurting right now yes, but her wounds will soon heal; the scars will always be there but we will be there for her."

"You always know what to say, don't you, papa?" Éponine laughed a bit. Valjean let out a deep chuckle and pulled his daughter close to him. The two sat in silence for a short period until Valjean pressed a kiss onto Éponine's temple.

"I am glad you are happy, _mon cher_. Your happiness brings me happiness."

* * *

**There it is. I hope this one wasn't sooo bad. I kinda suck at writing romance and fluff so sorry if it seems almost awkward to you. (I felt kind of awkward reading it over, lol) I can't believe I'm almost at 20 chapters! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I apologize for any possible mistakes above, I did not have time to really check for errors. I can't wait to see your reviews and responses.**

**Also I don't think I've mentioned it, but I have a Tumblr, and you guys can find me at the url _aar-tveit . (Tumblr) . c o m _****! Feel free to come and chat with me over there any time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize sincerely for the rather lengthy wait (I feel like it was lengthy). I've been rather busy and will probably not update until next weekend; I'm not sure. I hope this chapter is enough to hold you guys in for a while. I apologize for any possible errors below. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I also borrowed a little line added later in the chapter and it is in italics from Apollonius Rhodius' Argonauticae. **

* * *

It was a warm night in late July; the stars were out in full display, the small and bright spheres illuminating the sky beautifully. Éponine and Enjolras were out in the garden, sprawled out on the lush grass, shoulder to shoulder. Éponine's long locks were splayed out behind her, some of the tendrils tickling Enjolras' cheek.

It had taken Éponine some convincing, but she had finally gotten the blonde man to go star gazing with her. It was one of her favorite things to do; she and Cosette would do it often with their papa when they were younger but as they grew older, their visits to the garden became less frequent. Éponine was rather interested in the mythology behind the constellations and enjoyed Enjolras telling her about them despite having already known of some of them.

The brunette lifted her index finger and pointed toward the sky. "What about that one?" There was a smile in her voice.

Enjolras looked to where she was pointing at and identified the constellation immediately. "That is the Corona Borealis or 'The Northern Crown'." He took a small pause as they both gazed at the constellation. "It is legend that the crown once belonged to Princess Ariadne of Crete."

A traveling breeze ruffled Enjolras' curls and Éponine felt herself shiver a bit. "Her father kept a feral Minotaur—a beast that is half man, half bull—locked away into the dark abyss of a labyrinth and too satiate the beast, innocent citizens of Athens were fed to the beast."

"There was a year where the Prince Theseus of Athens was chosen to be fed to the Minotaur. When Princess Ariadne laid eyes on him, she immediately fell in love with him." Enjolras scoffed a bit after he said that sentence. Éponine playfully elbowed him but urged him to continue his tale.

"Moved by her love for him, she promised the prince that she would help him escape and he promised to marry her once they were able to run away. Before he was sent into the labyrinth, the princess gave him a spool of thread. As Theseus walked deeper into the maze, he began to unravel the thread behind him so that he would later be able to find his way out once he killed the Minotaur."

Enjolras' eyes began to glaze over as he continued to tell Éponine of the Corona Borealis. "He eventually defeats the beast, makes his way out of the maze, and he and the princess made their way across the sea to Athens. Along the way, they made a stop on the island of Naxos—"

"The home of Dionysus, no?" Éponine asked him. She was familiar with Greek mythology and the island's name seemed familiar to her.

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry for interrupting—continue please." She laughed lightly. Enjolras let a small smile cross his own face at her laugh and began to speak once more.

"Theseus had abandoned the princess on the shores of the island and continued on his way back to Athens. Overcome with grief, Ariadne wasted away in sorrow, weeping in lament and sorrow." Éponine frowned as her brown eyes closed for a moment.

"That's so sad." She murmured and opened her eyes once more, feeling Enjolras' blue eyes watching her. She turned to face him, her face no longer smiling. "That's how it ends then?"

Enjolras had an amused expression on his face; he found it endearing how the small brunette beside him always had the habit of emotionally involving herself in stories. He had caught her crying the day before over a book and she had proceeded to smack him on the arm repeatedly with it for teasing her.

"No, that is not how it ends. Dionysus eventually finds her and the two fell in love. They were married. They lived happily together for years but as every mortal does, Ariadne dies later on. In honor of her, Dionysus flung her crown into the sky and the jewels became stars; it is a monument to her devotion and love." Éponine hummed happily at the ending of the story and sighed.

"I'm glad she got her happy ending. Everyone deserves one." Silence took over the couple and the only sound was that of the howling wind. The warm night was slowly become chilly and Éponine shivered once more.

Enjolras reached for her small hand and held it in his grasp, bringing it to his face and kissing it. When he lowered her hand, their fingers interlocked and the two of them continued to gaze at the Corona Borealis, lost in their thoughts.

"_Still her sign is seen in heaven, and midst the glittering symbols of the sky, the starry crown of Ariadne glides_." Enjolras said to himself so softly, Éponine was not sure she had heard it at all.

She lifted her head once more and raised an eyebrow at him. "I did not know you were quite the poet, m'sieur?"

Enjolras smirked at her but his eyes were a bit sad. "I am not. Jehan recited that to me one time, long ago." Éponine's smile waned and her eyes softened. She slowly lowered herself back down but this time she tentatively placed her head on Enjolras' muscular chest.

The sound of Enjolras' breathing and fluttering heart beat resounded in the brunette's ears. "You miss them."

It was a statement; a quiet one. Éponine knew better than to ask it; it was apparent that he missed his friends, but she did not want to force him to bring up things he may not want to discuss again.

"I do."

Silence engulfed them both once more and the brunette knew better than to bring the topic of his friends into light. She knew that there would always be something that reminded the blonde man of one of his friends and that she could not always protect him from his own grief.

One of Enjolras' hands began to play with her soft curls and Éponine spoke up again. "Enjolras, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you may." Éponine waited a moment as she thought about how to word her question. Enjolras continued to run his fingers through her hair soothingly as he waited patiently for the girl to speak.

"Your leg has healed and Monsieur Gillenormand has resolved any conflict you may have had with the government—will you be returning to the university? Do you have anything planned?" Her tone was one of curiosity and her question had caught Enjolras off-guard.

The revolutionary leader cleared his throat before he responded to her question. "I do plan on returning to school, yes. I have been thinking—poverty and oppression is still very much alive. Éponine, it is my duty to do everything within my power to help these people and as I mentioned, I did some thinking and perhaps when I return I can gather more men that support the cause—"

"Are you _mad_?" Éponine interrupted shrilly. She had completely sat up and was gazing at Enjolras angrily. "You've just managed to barely survive a rebellion—Monsieur Gillenormand probably went through much difficulty to get you pardoned and allowed to go back to school and you want to start anew?"

Enjolras was now sitting up as well and his gaze had hardened. "Éponine—it is my calling. I cannot sit inside my beautiful home and enjoy three fulfilling meals a day—sleep in a warm bed knowing that there are thousands suffering."

"I understand that Enjolras but please understand me," She implored, her voice no longer angry but desperate. "It is dangerous. We've just become reunited—we are together now. If another rebellion were to occur, who is to say you would come out unscathed this time?" She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek; Enjolras closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I couldn't bear it."

"Éponine…"

The brunette sighed, almost in defeat and nodded. "I understand. You must do this. Enjolras—I care for you and I will support you in your cause—even if it terrifies me." She let out a small laugh.

Glad that for now she was dropping the topic for now, Enjolras took the hand she placed on his face and intertwined it with his larger one.

"For now nothing is certain, 'Ponine. I will be alright. We all will be." Éponine nodded at him and moved closer to him. "I pray you are right."

"Have I ever proved to be wrong?"

"You've come close to it."

"I've come close to it—but alas, it has not happened yet."

"_Yet_." Éponine emphasized teasingly and Enjolras pulled her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Cosette and Éponine were seated side by side at the dining room table, catching up with each other when their papa made his way into the room. His face was pallid and dark circles rested underneath his eyes.

"Papa? Are you feeling ill?" Cosette asked worriedly, placing her tea cup in the saucer. Éponine had stood and walked over to him, placing her small hand on his forehead. "You're feeling a bit feverish."

Valjean laughed nonchalantly and waved off the concern of his daughters. "I am fine, you two. I just did not sleep well last night." Éponine and Cosette exchanged doubtful looks. "Papa you need to take better care of yourself! You should go back upstairs and head to bed." The brunette scolded.

The older man stood and ignored his daughters' protests. "I will be alright. Do not worry, mes chéris. I have some errands to run—I will be back in time for dinner." He bent and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Valjean continued to walk from the dining room to the living room and out the front door, the whole time ignoring the unusual pain that had been plaguing his chest for a while. He let out a hackling cough and ignored the inklings of concern that were ebbing away in the back of his mind. He would be alright—he always was.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any suggestions or anything you may want to see, you can always leave a review, PM, email, or ask on Tumblr. You guys can find me at the url _aar-tveit . (Tumblr) . c o m_ ! Feel free to come and chat with me over there any time! I hope to see some feedback; your reviews make my day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18, I can't even! I would like to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. You guys are the ones that keep me going and your kind words make me so incredibly happy. I present to you all this chapter and I must apologize in advance for any errors. Sometime in the very near future I plan on going back and revising every chapter for spelling and grammatical errors. I would do that before I post the chapter but I usually don't have time to.**

**Also to those interested I posted an Enjonine Modern AU with a twist called **_**The Sight**_**. Here is the summary: Éponine Thénardier did not appear to be special. To everyone she was the poor girl with criminal parents. She was a lot more than that for she had a gift: the ability to see and communicate with the dead. Modern AU; E/E**

**4/20/13 UPDATE: Hello, fellow readers. I've had this chapter ready for like two days but I hadn't been able to update until today because the fanfiction login page would not load for me. I apologize for the wait.**

* * *

Enjolras awoke with a startled gasp, his chest heaving and blue eyes wide, sweat dripping down his temple. His bedroom in Monsieur Gillenormand's estate was still dark but the sound of singing birds could be heard from outside his window; he figured the sun may be on the brink of rising.

He sat up on his bed and ran a hand through his blonde curls which were unruly from sleep. Taking calming deep breaths, Enjolras closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of the echoing sounds of agonized cries and gunshots; sounds that continued to plague his mind and haunt his sleep on a daily basis.

The end of August was approaching and it was hard to believe how much changed in Enjolras' life within a three month span. He had failed at bringing about the change in France he longed to see, lost a majority of his closest friends, but along the way gained Éponine, got back Monsieur Gillenormand and Combeferre and Grantaire. Although he still grieved, he was still happy and content.

Enjolras would start his classes at the university once more in a few weeks' time. He was relieved to be returning and resuming his education. He would also be scouting for other men interested in his cause. If he was lucky, he would recruit an even larger number than last time.

Hopefully his second attempt would prevail. He already spoke to Grantaire and Combeferre. Combeferre agreed to support Enjolras and would help him recruit new men. All Grantaire did was look at him almost sadly and said, "I believe in you."

A small part of him worried, he would not deny. Organizing this second rebellion may lead to even bigger consequences and they would have to be even more careful and discreet considering the government may have their eye on him. He also knew that because of this he may lose Éponine; whether it is because she finally realizes she deserves better than him or because he dies fighting for the cause he believes in…

Swallowing hard and ignoring the dull throb in his chest, he stood from his bed and made his way out of his bedroom to begin to get ready for the day. He bathed dressed and by the time it was seven, he made his way down the stairs and into the dining room.

Monsieur Gillenormand was seated at the head of the table huffing to himself quietly as he read the front page of _La Gazette_. When Enjolras entered his mustache twitched as his lips curved into a smile. "Good morning, Julien. Please have a seat. Clémence will be right in with breakfast."

"Then I should go ahead and help her—"

"No need, Monsieur Enjolras. Have a seat, please." said the woman in question. Her form stood tall as she expertly balanced a large tray containing the meal for the two men. She briskly walked to the table, placing the tray on it, and before leaving the room she placed her hand on Enjolras' shoulder and gave him a motherly smile. "You are too kind."

Enjolras returned her smile and turned to Monsieur Gillenormand once more. Both men grabbed their eating utensils and dug into their meal. There was silence between the two of them for a short while before Enjolras decided to break it.

"I was thinking of returning to my flat soon."

Monsieur Gillenormand made a choking sound into his mug of coffee. He sharply placed the mug down on the table and raised a white eyebrow. "Come again?"

Enjolras sighed and put his fork down. He already felt a small headache ebbing at his temple. "You heard me. I am most grateful to you, I am. But—I have grown accustomed to being independent. I believe it is time I move back into my flat."

Monsieur Gillenormand gazed at him, his blue eyes calculating. "Very well, Julien." Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Monsieur Gillenormand with confusion, his mouth slightly hanging. "That is it?"

Gillenormand nodded. "What else would you like me to say? Julien you are now an adult and even though I find it hard not to, I cannot tell you what to do. All I can ask is that you visit this lonely old man frequently. I find it that I have grown used to having you and the Fauchelevents around often."

Laughing softly through his nose, Enjolras smiled at Monsieur Gillenormand and picked up his fork once more. "Of course."

Monsieur Gillenormand picked up his newspaper then and as he resumed to read the front page he said, "But do not rush things—take your time moving out."

* * *

It was the very last week of August and Enjolras was due to move out in two days. Monsieur Gillenormand had insisted they host a dinner as a farewell to Enjolras—ignoring the young man's protests about it "hardly being a farewell".

Grantaire, Combeferre, and the Fauchelevents sans the patriarch of the family joined Enjolras and Monsieur Gillenormand for the meal. Monsieur Fauchelevent had stayed behind due to not feeling well and because it would be late after the get together, Monsieur Gillenormand proposed the sisters and Jacques and Henri spend the night at his estate rather than they just make the trek back home.

They were all seated around the dinner table enjoying another meal prepared by Éponine with the help of Clémence. Éponine and Cosette were cackling joyfully at a joke Grantaire had made at Enjolras' expense and the blonde man glared at the drunk over his glass of wine.

"Oh come on, 'Jolras! It was hilarious. Look! Even your beloved his laughing!" Grantaire chuckled a bit as he glanced at Éponine who was wiping tears from her eyes, face flushed. The brunette grinned at Enjolras whose glare had softened. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Enjolras' scowl cracked and he smiled a small smile at her. "No need to apologize. I'll find some way to extract revenge." He teased her. She scoffed at him and grabbed her abandoned fork. "I'd like to see you _try_." The brunette pointed the fork at him.

Cosette had also calmed down and was clearing her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. The rest of the tittering table looked at her and her porcelain cheeks flushed. "I wanted to announce something to everyone. Papa already knows so it is alright. I've decided to become a full time tutor. Of course before I become one I will need to become reacquainted with certain subjects—" She continued to ramble a bit nervously before she was interrupted by Combeferre.

"I could help you—you know with anything you might need help in." Cosette gazed at him with wide eyes her mouth a bit open. Éponine watched the two with an interested expression. Combeferre seemed to be growing a bit nervous at her silence and Éponine kicked her sister lightly on the foot.

Cosette's eyes traveled to Éponine and sent her a light glare. Éponine only returned her glare with a knowing look and a sly glance toward Combeferre. Cosette looked back at Combeferre and gave him a shy smile. "Thank you, Monsieur. I would very much appreciate it."

Combeferre smiled back at her amiably. "It is a pleasure, mademoiselle." Monsieur Gillenormand patted Cosette's hand and offered her his congratulations.

"And these two," Eponine began pointing at Jacques and Henri. "Will be starting classes the first week of September." The two little boys let out a groan simultaneously. Jacques was pouting at his dinner plate. "Evil 'Ponine."

The rest of the table laughed at his mumble and Enjolras made way to comfort the two boys. "Classes may seem to be bad but you will come to enjoy them. You will thank your sister later, believe me." Grantaire was glancing at the two young boys with wide eyes, a terrified expression on his face and began to shake his head slowly. "NO YOU WON'T." He mouth at them.

Jacques and Henri giggled as Éponine sent a hard kick at Grantaire's shin and the man's forehead made contact with his dinner plate when he bent forward at the blow and he let out a groan of pain.

The rest of dinner flew by with easy conversation and the usual argument between Éponine and her younger brothers about having seconds of dessert.

* * *

The group had now retreated to the living room together. Combeferre and Gillenormand were sat off to a corner playing what seemed to be a very intense game of chess, Grantaire had doubled over on the sofa seat after having one too many glasses of wine, and Enjolras sat with Jacques and Henri, reading to them from _The History of Little Henry and His Bearer_.

Cosette and Éponine inhabited the other couch in the corner beside the fireplace watching the three of them. Henri was gazing up at Enjolras happily and Jacques was listening to every word he said inventively.

The brunette watched as Jacques and Henri let out their cute high pitched giggles and Enjolras grinned down at them. She liked seeing him like this—let loose and unguarded. Éponine let a large smile cross her face. A warm feeling spread across her chest and finally she looked away to glance at Cosette who was watching her.

Éponine was a bit startled and felt uncomfortable at her sister's staring. Cosette smirked at her and finally relented, laughing. The blonde scooted closer to her sister and whispered in her ear with a sly grin. "You love him."

Éponine's brown eyes widened in response and she sharply turned to look at her sister. "Wh—what? No I do—" More laughter from the three across the room caught her attention. Henri had climbed onto Enjolras' lap and he was hugging the younger boy to him.

Enjolras was passionate and kind and beautiful. He treated her with respect and as his equal. He was great towards her younger brothers. The young man and her father got along greatly and Enjolras always showed respect toward Cosette. Whenever he held Éponine in his arms and kissed her she felt whole; like the feeling of happiness could swallow her whole. Was that what love was? Did she love Enjolras? She looked back at Cosette who was giving her a knowing look.

"I do love him." She confessed hesitantly. "I don't think he feels the same just yet though." Cosette scoffed and pushed at her shoulder. "Of course he does—maybe just like you, he needs time to realize it." The blonde grabbed at her sister's smaller hand and squeezed. "I'm happy for you, 'Ponine."

Éponine smiled back and her and returned the squeeze with one of her own. "Thank you, 'Sette. I promise you though, that _you_ will find your happiness once more." Cosette nodded at her sister sadly and the two turned back to watch Enjolras and the boys.

Enjolras looked up from Jacques who seemed to be talking at five seconds an hour, and right into Éponine's eyes. He gave her a warm smile that made her toes curl. He quickly looked back down when Jacques began to tug at his sleeve. A few seconds later, the revolutionary leader stood and closed the book, chuckling at the two groaning little boys.

Cosette stood as well and whispered to Éponine, "I'll take care of those little monsters." She walked over to them and offered a hand to each. "Come along now, time for bed." They reluctantly took hold of her hands and walked up the stairs with slumped shoulders and morose faces, as if they were walking to their deaths.

Éponine stood and walked over to Enjolras who was also walking to her. He grabbed her waist and hugged her to him. "We've got a couple of hours before we need to retreat to bed. Would you like to take a walk around the house with me?"

"Let's." She grabbed his hand and together the two of them made their way up the stairs, ignoring the eyes of Monsieur Gillenormand and Combeferre.

"I can guarantee you those two will be married within a year." The elderly man whisper conspiratorially.

"_Six months_." Combeferre winked at the older man and then looks back down at the chess board. "Checkmate."

* * *

It had been a while and Éponine and Enjolras had found their way into Enjolras' bedroom. At first he had been all shy and awkward but she just laughed at his antics and plopped onto the bed.

She patted the spot next to her. "Come join me, m'sieur."

He blushed a bit and sat down stiffly beside her. She gave him an amused look and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. He eased into the kiss and reached up to grab at her face tenderly. She eventually pulled away and gave him a comforting smile. "Relax. I promise I did not lure you onto the bed so that I can steal your virtue."

At his glare she began to laugh and put her head on his shoulder. "Let's just talk. We don't need to do anything."

And they did talk for hours. They spoke told stories of their childhoods, spoke about their fears, their hopes for the future, and around two in the morning, Éponine's speech began to slur. Enjolras felt his own eyes begin to get heavy and the couple fell asleep to the comforting sounds of their even breathing.

* * *

Éponine felt blissful; she was warm and tucked in, cradled to a soft yet muscular pillow that smelled suspiciously of Enjolras. She began to stir and let out a small groan. Her brown eyes popped open and she looked up to see Enjolras' blue eyes already watching her. He had a playful smile touching at the corners of his lips.

"You snore."

Forgetting her temporary sleepiness, Éponine let out an indignant scoff and reached behind her to grab a pillow. She whacked him over the head with it and the pillow muffled his laughter. "I do _not_."

Enjolras grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her back, leaning over her. The two of them were gazing at each others eyes. Enjolras noticed how bright Éponine's eyes looked and how beautiful she was in the morning.

"What?" She asked laughing slightly.

Enjolras shook his head at her and smiled back. He leaned down closer and captured her lips in a kiss. Éponine let out a happy sigh as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw. She giggled when his stubble tickled her cheek and pushed him away teasingly.

"Now, now, m'sieur. The rest will be wondering where we are. I believe it is time we get ready for the day." She stood from the bed and before walking away she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

She took light steps to the door and before she walked out she turned to give him one last look and smile. Enjolras continued to smile after her even though the door had long closed. What was she doing to him?

He did not feel like himself when she was around; no, he felt like a much better version of himself. He did not feel the need to hide behind his books and his speeches and his school work. Éponine made him think, opened his mind. She made him feel alive. And he loved her.

* * *

**I don't know about this one guys. It's so disgustingly sweet; I'm torn between loving and hating it. I hope it wasn't like, too OOC; I really hate when that happens. I love me just as much Enjonine fluff as the next person, but I really love me some angst. Really do. (I'm a masochist.) Perhaps that should be a warning to you all.**

**Perhaps. I don't know.**

**I hope you all like it! Please read and review! And feel free to come join me on Tumblr! You guys can find me at the url aar-tveit . (Tumblr) . c o m ! Come and chat with me over there any time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm the worst person on the face of this earth; I know I haven't updated in forever. I haven't had a proper breather in weeks it seems and it has gotten worse in the last two. I've been busy with the constant assignments teachers have been throwing at us seniors and making final plans for the university I will be attending in the fall. Hell, I should be studying for our last and biggest test in AP Euro that's tomorrow before the state test that's next week but I feel like I should get this out for you guys. I've made you wait long enough. Once more I apologize and sincerely hope this one's up to your liking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

Cosette had left a rosy cheeked Éponine back in the room they were intended to share the previous night. Éponine though, left no room for Cosette to tease as she ignored her blonde sister's knowing looks while she rummaged around for her clothes to change into.

Entering the dining room she found Monsieur Gillenormand seated at the table, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Good morning." She called softly and the older man stood to greet her.

"Good morning, child. Where ever is the rest of the house?"

Cosette smiled at him and shrugged. "I left Éponine upstairs—she was just on her way to get Jacques and Henri ready for the day." Monsieur Gillenormand hummed and murmured to himself. "Odd how Julien hasn't been down yet—he's usually the first one downstairs."

The man in question made his way into the dining room. "That is because I was rather distracted with reading last night and I overslept a bit this morning." He bowed respectfully before taking a seat. "Good morning."

Clémence suddenly burst into the room with their breakfast; Éponine and her two brothers at her heels. The boys were complaining about wanting _crêpes sucrées_ for breakfast.

"You two had that for breakfast yesterday; it isn't healthy to be eating them every day." Éponine told them reasonably as she helped the youngest, Henri, onto his chair. Clémence smirked at the young boys and ruffled Jacques' hair. "You two young messieurs will do best to listen to your sister. She knows what she is talking about."

The two pouted and the table tittered at their expressions. They began to fill their plates and finally settled after five minutes, diving into their eggs. Together the group enjoyed a satisfying breakfast.

* * *

The arrival of September approached quickly and before Éponine knew it, the month was nearly over. Jacques and Henri had already started their classes and when she and Enjolras picked them up on the afternoon of their first day, they were excited to go back.

"I told you two it wouldn't be so bad." She had told them ruffling their hair playfully.

Enjolras had now moved back into his flat. It looked exactly the same as he had left it; books strewn about, the kitchen neat—the only difference being that the apartment was no longer filled with the usually happy voice of his roommate and best friend, Marius.

He, Combeferre, and Grantaire had also resumed their classes at the university. Enjolras and Combeferre had immediately set on recruiting some men. Grantaire, though he supported his two friends, kept his distance when it came to the re-establishment of Les Amis.

"We will not fail this time. We will be more prepared." Enjolras had smiled a bit grimly while discussing it one night.

Éponine also tended to keep her distance when the subject came up. She knew what this cause meant to Enjolras and so she would support him; she did not like it, but she would stand behind him.

The survivors of the barricade had already managed to recruit seven men, none of whom Éponine had met yet.

Cosette was looking much happier; she established her tutoring service and spends the afternoons tutoring children falling behind in classes. She usually spent her lunch hour with Combeferre, taking her own tutoring lessons. The two had certainly formed an easy friendship and worked well together.

As for her father, Éponine had noticed his recently odd behavior. He was always a quiet and reserved man but lately he carried himself with paranoia, jumping at any sound. She began to notice this difference about a week ago, when he came back from running an errand. He hardly spoke now and always seemed ill.

Éponine and Cosette were growing concerned but he would always wave them away with a flick of his hand and a pained smile.

Now that everyone in her life was preoccupied, Éponine found different ways to keep herself occupied. She now had more time to herself which she would spend reading or sketching; she also would try and keep her papa company, visit Monsieur Gillenormand for a bit, or volunteering at the church, spending time with some of the poor.

Most days she would try to make lunch with Enjolras and they would spend the hour together, eating on some steps not far from the university. The hour went quickly but it was her favorite part of the day.

With the end of September came a chilly breeze in the air. Éponine took a deep breath, taking in the crisp air. The streets of Paris were full of people; poor and bourgeois alike. The brunette was on her way to pick up Jacques and Henri from their classes.

Éponine was usually accompanied by Enjolras but the blonde man had told her during their lunch that he would be unable to join her that afternoon. He had apologized and offered to ask Grantaire to accompany her instead but she had refused sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I can take care of myself, Enjolras. Don't fret." She had told him. He had smiled at her and eventually agreed reluctantly. "Be careful, 'Ponine."

Now the brunette found herself walking through a rougher area of Paris, but it was a short cut she knew and she doubted anything would happen.

Éponine was yanked from her thoughts with a suddenly rough jerk on her wrist. She let out a small cry of pain and turned to see who had grabbed her so harshly. Her brown eyes widened as they met gray ones she often had nightmares of.

They were the gray eyes of her father, no—not her father. He was nothing to her as far as she was concerned. He was just Thénardier; the man who had not failed to make the lives of her and her siblings hell.

"Lookie, 'ere. If it isn't my 'Ponine. 'was got you on these parts of town?" His tone was mocking and his hand gripped her wrist harder. "Figured your _papa_ wouldn't let ya outta that house all on your lonesome."

The small brunette straightened and masked the pain on her face with a hard glare at Thénardier. "It is none of your concern what I am doing; now if you would care to unhand me." She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp but it was to no avail.

"Now thas' no way to talk to your old man, 'Ponine. We have some catchin' up to do." He dragged her closer and moved toward a darkened alley, away from eyes of walking citizens. "You aren't anything to me. Let me go!" She hissed at him and managed to get a good kick at him.

He let out a groan of pain and his smirk died on his lips. His gray eyes darkened, fury taking place. He let her go but in the process, harshly pushed her into a brick wall, feeling satisfaction at the sound her head made when it contacted with it.

"You'd best watch that mouth, girl."

Éponine let out a small cry but refused to show him her fear. "Word on 'tha street is you've got me two boys under your care." He looked her dead in the eye and she stared right back at him.

She raised her shoulders and stuck her chin out at him. "What's it to you, where they are? You've haven't showed any sign of caring for their wellbeing—or Gavroche's and Azelma's either. Not for mine when I was in your care, and not for Cosette's."

He gave her a scowl. "You've stolen me only means for profit. That good for nothin' boy's off somewhere, Azelma's dead—good riddance, I say. Those two brats are up for sell. Someone's offered 1500 francs for 'em—each."

"I'll be damned if I let you get anywhere near them. And that 'good for nothin' boy's' name is Gavroche and he is—was better than you'll ever be," She shouted at him. His bushy eyebrows rose and the surprise was clear on his face, despite him trying to hide it.

She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together. "Yes—Gavroche's gone. Jacques and Henri are all I have left and you will _not_ get your hands on them." She backed from the wall and made way to leave the alley when she was yanked back once more.

"I'm not finished with you—"

With all her strength she wiggled out of his grasp. "Well I am. I'm finished speaking with you. I'm not afraid of you and you have no control over me—not anymore." She walked closer to him until she stood face to face with him, her brown eyes burning.

"Gav and 'Zelma—are finally resting and away from the likes of you. Cosette and I were saved and taken away from you. Now Jacques and Henri have me. We're _free _and you no longer have a hold on any of us. If you, Thénardier, knew what was best for you, would stay _far, far_ away."

Thénardier stared back at her, his face stony as Éponine continued. "I've heard about you, you know. About your gang—and all the evil you do. Well, you may have everyone else fooled, but not me. You're just a weak, cowardly man who hides being his gang of crooks. You _are_ nothing." She looked at him disgusted.

She turned away and this time successfully managed to make her way out of the alley. The brunette heard the thundering footsteps of Thénardier behind her and before she could make a turn out of the area he called out to her.

"I'd watch myself, deary. 'matter fact, tell your _papa_ to watch himself—his secrets may not be secrets for much longer."

Éponine stopped walking for a moment, her heart thundering but then continued on her way. What could he have meant by that? Pushing the thoughts aside, she focused on walking faster. She was late and her brothers must be worried. Ignoring the looks of curiosity and the whispers people threw her way, she walked along to pick up her brothers.

* * *

She was an half an hour late when she picked up Jacques and Henri. They were waiting patiently in front of their little school, sitting on the steps. They had brightened up when they caught sight of her and ran to her, throwing their little arms around her, and almost knocking her down.

Éponine held her brothers closer to her that afternoon.

When the three had arrived home, Toussaint had greeted them at the door. "Toussaint!" The boys had yelled and excitedly began to tell the older woman about their day at school. She had thrown Éponine a knowing smile but it wavered when she noticed the girl's appearance.

She looked normal—but there was a shaken look to her. Toussaint also noticed how she kept rubbing her right wrist. Éponine, noticing Toussaint watching her closely, straightened up and gave her a smile. "Toussaint—would you mind helping these two wash up?"

Ignoring the protests from the little boys, Toussaint nodded and grabbed at their hands. "Come now, lads. No whining, eh!"

When they had made their way upstairs, Éponine let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes. She heard low voices coming from the dining room. The brunette made her way there and found Cosette and Combeferre talking in low tones, each of them nursing a cup of tea.

Cosette noticed her sister standing at the door. Her blue eyes left Combeferre's to look into her sister's. "'Ponine! You're back!" Combeferre stood and greeted Éponine. "Éponine, how are you today?"

She smiled at the young man amiably. "I'm doing well, thank you." Then she looked back at her sister. "Have you seen, papa?"

Cosette's mouth was slightly ajar as a thoughtful expression painted her angelic features. "Come to think of it—no. I haven't seen him about since this morning—he had left on an errand but said he would be back for lunch." Her blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Now that I remember, he never came back for lunch, so Combeferre and I decided to eat out today. He must have been running late."

At this Éponine felt her stomach drop a bit and she swallowed hard. She turned from Cosette and Combeferre and out of the dining room.

"Éponine?" Cosette called out worriedly. The brunette ignored her call, making her way up the stairs.

She burst into her father's bedroom and it looked the same as he had left it but something felt off. She ran toward his wardrobe and threw the doors open. It was empty.

The brunette frantically rummaged through all the drawers in the room, a cry of hysteria bubbling in her throat.

All of them empty.

Her papa was gone—and he had left without saying goodbye.

* * *

**Here it is. I'm sorry for the lack of Enjonine—I'll make up for it in the next one. I don't know exactly when I'll be updating the story again. As I mentioned, the end of the year is coming for me and I have a lot of homework, tests, etc. to study for. By the end of May I'll start my frequent updating.**

**Also, for those of you following my other Enjonine fic, The Sight, I'll be updating that one either tomorrow or Tuesday, hopefully.**

**Thanks again to all of you that continue to stick around—you're all awesome. Please read and review! And feel free to come join me on Tumblr! You guys can find me at the url aar-tveit . (Tumblr) . c o m ! Come and chat with me over there any time!**


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, everyone! To those that thought this was an update, I'm so very sorry. I know it's been a million years and I seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.

I haven't updated any stories in 3 or more months and I'm awful for it. Now this was just an author's note to let you all know I'm not dead and that I'm NOT abandoning any of my stories.

For **The Ship of Dreams**, I plan on finishing that story before August 30th, so expect an update sometime soon! I've taken ages because I want this story's ending to be realistic and perfect and I want it to live up to all of you guys' expectations!

For **The Sight**—I will resume chapters some time after SOD ends.

For **Mon Mystérieux Sauveur**—I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure how to continue this story. It was my first and holds a special place in my heart and I'm determined to complete it. I WILL finish it—just not any time soon. Please, I ask you all for patience! I've thought long and hard about this decision but for now, it is officially on _**hiatus**_. I have some of the next chapter written and I may post it soon but if not, I'm really sorry.

The reason why I haven't updated any of my stories is because I've been in kind of a small funk and had major writer's block. I'm trying to pull myself out of it and get back in the groove. The truth is I really enjoy writing for you guys and I want to be able to do that again for you all.

After August 30th, the updates will continue to be slow, although I'll try to be as quick as possible. I'm starting school again soon—my first year of university—and I'm probably going to be hounded with work.

To close this author's note, I just want to sincerely thank every single one of my readers. You guys don't know how much every review, follow, favorite, etc. means to me.

All I ask is for patience and I hope you all continue to stick around.

Love you all,

Adri (MademoiselleEnjolras)


End file.
